le bien et le mal
by black sirie
Summary: deux clans, deux princes, deux chefs qui ce haisse a mourrir mais une alliance va tout changer... James et lucius vont vivre plusieurs tourment de leur coter, Harry et Draco de l autre voyons voir ce que va donner cette alliance HPXDM LuciusxJames RLXSB
1. PRologue

**Titre : le bien et le mal **

**Résumé:**** Entre le bien et le mal tout n'est pas rose, mais tout va s'arranger lorsque le fils du clan de la Lumière guérit le fils du chef des démons humains et en signe de remerciement, le chef signe un traité de paix. **

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tous est à JK Rowling sauf quelques personnages et l'histoire qui m'appartient entièrement…**

**Note : je veux remercier Juste-un-ange pour avoir corriger cette fics … c'est super gentil de ta part … et merci pour tes petits conseils… si cette fics vous dis quelques choses la raison est que je l'avais déjà dans un de mes anciens compte : ) et j'ai décidé de la reconstruire. De la travailler un peu et maintenant que j'ai dix chapitres déjà écrit j'ai décidé de la mettre sur je veux vos avis à propos de cette fics totalement fantasy et romance… il y a de la magie … et c'est un slash.. je ne vous dit pas les couples si non sa gâche tout… : ) et pour la deuxième raison est que c'est mon 20 ième anniversaire et que j'ai voulu la mettre aujourd'hui… **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!!!!!!! **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Prologue : le don de guérisseur **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Un peuple fuyait, le soir même, il y avait eu un raid mené par les Orques et un grand nombre de morts du côté des démons humains qui avaient dû fuir le lieu du massacre. Le fils du Grand Chef, Lucius le Grand, avait été blessé par une flèche contenant un poison mortel.

Draco était étendu sur un lit que quatre hommes transportaient, le jeune homme était blanc comme la fourrure des ours polaires.

Ils se trouvaient maintenant dans la région la plus dangereuse des Montagnes Dentelées, ils suivirent les sentiers cahoteux avec prudence, Lucius le Grand annonça à ses guerriers qu'ils camperaient dans la prochaine clairière où ils pourraient s'installer. Les quatre hommes déposèrent la civière sur l'herbe et aidèrent les autres à fabriquer des abris de fortune.

Lucius regarda son fils, son unique fils, il avait perdu sa femme dans la guerre et il ne lui restait plus que lui, à cet instant, il savait qu'il risquait de le perdre à tout moment. Son fils lui ressemblait énormément, on aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient jumeaux, il avait les cheveux blonds platine qui étaient très longs et qu'il nouait en queue de cheval. Il avait les yeux gris acier, son physique était avantageux grâce à son entraînement de guerrier et à la chasse. Tout comme son père, il avait une peau ivoirine qui le faisait ressembler à un mort.

Il ne voulait pas le perdre pour rien au monde, cela ne pouvait pas paraître mais il aimait son fils malgré le fait qu'il ne lui montrait pas souvent. Le chef fut incapable de dormir cette nuit-là de peur de faire des cauchemars, remplient de cadavres et de sang, jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement ne le plonge dans un sommeil lourd.

La nuit passa très rapidement, une corne sonna de très bonne heure, Draco avait ouvert les yeux, il se sentait nauséeux et n'était pas capable de se lever. Il ne se rappelait pas de ce qui s'était passé et cela l'énervait particulièrement.

Un homme s'agenouilla près de lui, c'était son meilleur ami Blaise, l'un des meilleurs chasseurs du Clan, en l'observant Draco comprit toute suite que sa blessure était grave et qu'il avait toutes les chances de mourir. Blaise était très beau malgré les cicatrices qui zébraient son torse large, il avait la peau bronzée, ses muscles étaient bien dessinés, ses cheveux bruns effleuraient ses épaules, soigneusement maintenus par une lanière de cuir, encadrant un visage bien tracé, où ses yeux d'un brun chaud étaient teintés d'incertitude. - Est-ce que ça va Draco ? Sa voix était rauque, tant il avait pleuré hier soir à cause de la perte de ses enfants et de sa femme. Blaise ne voulait pas perdre en plus son meilleur ami, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Le poison que les orques fabriquaient était encore plus puissant que celui des elfes du nord.

« Je vais bien, où nous trouvons-nous ? »

« Nous sommes dans le Nord à quelques lieues du village des elfes du nord, ou que le clan de la lumière réside. »

« Tu veux rire. »

« Nah, c'est vrai. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que mon père à en tête de nous amener ici ? »

« Ben sûrement être loin des orques, en plus ceux-ci ont détruit notre village donc ont doit se réfugier ici. » expliqua Blaise.

Draco mécontent garda le silence il avait des mauvaise expérience avec le fils de la lumière.

Le clan de la Lumière était en période de chasse au cerf, Harry, le fils de James était auprès de son père, cachés tout deux derrière un buisson, ils traquaient une proie intéressante. C'était un caribou, l'animal était assez gros pour nourrir une famille durant tout l'hiver.

Harry se prépara, son arc était tendu à l'extrême et quand son père lui fit signe qu'il pouvait tirer, il lâcha la flèche qui partit à une vitesse fulgurante.

La flèche se planta dans le flanc de l'animal qui laissa échapper un cri strident de douleur.

« Excellent, fils, je suis fier de toi. C'est ton premier Caribou, tu pourras garder la peau. »

« Merci père. »

L'animal était encore vivant, il vit les deux hommes s'avancer vers lui et se débattit faiblement lorsque le plus jeune homme sortit un couteau et le lui planta dans le coeur. Tout devint définitivement noir.

« Bien, nous allons retourner au village pour le rapporter et nous continuerons la chasse demain, » lui dit son père.

Leurs village n'était pas très loin mais plus ils s'en approchaient plus ils entendaient des voix et cela inquiétait le père d'Harry.

Quand ils parvinrent dans la clairière, ils découvrirent un campement et James reconnut Lucius, son pire ennemi…

Fin du prologue...

**Mise sur le 05/05/2007 la journée de ma fête….. : ) **


	2. Chapter 1

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**OoOoOChapitre 1 : la paixoOoOo **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer : ** Rien ne m'appartient tous est JK Rowling sauf l'histoire est à moi et les quelques personnages que j'ai inventé.

**Note du début de chapitre :** je remercie grandement Juste-un-ange d'avoir corriger cette fics… elle a beaucoup de patience lol je suis nulle en orthographe… Donc je vous souhaite à toutes et tous (j'ai le droit de rêver) une bonne lecture!!!!...

**Reviews anonyme** :

**Anonyme :** Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews :) je suis contente que tu ais aimé. Voilà la suite : )

**Remerciement : **Je remercie grandement à mambanoir : ), leelo calavera, C elise, lilou, spicy marmelade, rayondesoleil94, Jade chu et lunicorne pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait grandement plaisir : )

**Et encore une note lol : **j'ai décidé de vous donner aujourd'hui le chapitre un de bien et le mal … Parce que je suis plus capable d'attendre je veux savoir vos commentaire parce que les commentaires que vous m'avez donner mon faire énormément plaisir…. : )

Et maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et à toutes… : )

En regardant autour de lui, James vit le chef des démons humains qui se trouvait à côté d'un brancard composé de branches et d'écorces de bouleau.

Harry le vit également, et sentit comme une poussée qui le forçait à s'approcher du blessé.

Le jeune brun, était rendu près du brancard quand James s'en aperçu.

« Harry, reviens immédiatement » siffla James, qui ne souhaitait surtout pas que son fils touche le blond et risque ainsi d'attirer la colère et la possibilité d'une guerre, sans parler des pertes que cela occasionnerait dans ce cas.

Lucius le grand se retourna et s'avance vers le prince de la lumière.

Le Chef des démons humains se plaça entre son fils et celui du brun.

« Être de lumière que faites-vous ici ? » Demanda poliment le chef, grinçant les dents de voir l'être.

« Démon, j'ai une offre à vous faire. Je peux guérir votre fils. » Déclara Harry.

Lucius hésita, il se rappelait tous les mauvais coups que Draco avait subis de sa part !

_**Flash back**_

Harry avait eu l'idée diabolique d'écrire une lettre au fils du chef du clan des démons humains.

Pour le piéger et le ridiculiser.

_Cher Draco_

_Nous nous sommes rencontrés lors d'une fête, tu te souviens de moi ? Nous avions dansé ensemble au dernier rassemblement des Clans du Nord, et cela m'a profondément marquée. Je peux t'affirmer que moi, je me souviens de toi. C'est pour cela que je t'attendrais, près du grand Rocher-Barbe, au bord de la rivière Sombrial, ce soir, lorsque la Lune sera haute._

_Bien à toi,_

_- XXX-_

Harry s'était glissé dans la tente du blond et posé la lettre près du visage de l'endormi, ce qui était un bel exploit.

Toute la journée du lendemain, il avait observé avec amusement son rival se faire tout beau. Il avait bien ri de le voir s'agiter comme un oiseau-Lyre. C'était vraiment dommage qu'il ne puisse pas partager sa blague avec ses amis, trop occupés à se préparer à la Course d'Endurance qui allait avoir lieu deux jours plus tard. Mais il se réjouissait de voir la tête de Draco lorsqu'il comprendrait qu'il s'était fait avoir en beauté !

Le soir était vite arrivé, Harry avait habilement réussi à s'éclipser après avoir subi un long et ennuyeux sermon de la part de son père sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas encore perdu son pucelage. Harry n'aurait pas demandé mieux, mais il ne parvenait pas à sortir avec les espèces de laiderons de son Clan, et il se voyait mal en train de faire ça avec celles d'un autre clan au risque de se faire lyncher par les parents de la belle.

Il resterait bien les filles du village du clan des Weasley mais Harry ne les voyait pas souvent.

Alors Harry se mit dans la petite forêt qui était à un mètre du jeune homme blond et attendit quelques minutes avant que le blond n'arrive.

Le garçon s'était donc planqué non-loin du Rocher-Barbe, bien avant que la lune ne soit haute. Un sourire jouant déjà sur ses lèvres rien qu'à l'idée de la tête du blond. Avec ça, il avait toutes les chances de rattraper son quota de rire.

Harry avait hâte de pouvoir rire cela faisait un bon moment qu'il n'avait pas vraiment rit et le blond allait sûrement y remédier ce soir.

Enfin, l'adolescent brun vit Draco qui venait au rendez-vous et un air rusé brilla dans ses yeux verts. Dans un murmure couvert par les chants et les rires, ainsi que le vent dans les arbres, il commença à marmonner un sort de son invention. Peu à peu une silhouette se matérialisa et s'approcha de Draco, inconscient du piège qui se refermait sur lui.

Pas tout a fait, cependant. Draco frissonna et se retourna. Il vit alors la chose la plus HORRIBLE, MONSTRUEUSE de toute sa courte vie.

« Bonsoir, Dracouchet, ronronna la chose immonde, « je ne t'ai pas fait attendre ? »

Draco resta un instant totalement pétrifié d'horreur. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais dansé avec _ça_ !

Puis ses membres se souvinrent qu'ils n'étaient pas une statue de pierre et il pivota pour fuir à toute allure, se fichant éperdument de ses beaux habits, de sa fierté, de tout, sauf de ne PAS se laisser approcher par cette CHOSE !

« DRACOUNICHOUUUUUUU, ne t'en vas pas, je t'aiiiiiiiiime ! »

Plus tard, Draco fit marcher sa pauvre cervelle et comprit. Il allait le tuer !

Harry vit une silhouette s'avancer dans le dos de Draco elle n'était plus qu'a un mètre de lui et le blond sentit une mauvaise présence et vit la _chose._

La plus horrible de toutes les créatures avec de longs cheveux bruns certes et des yeux bleu mais avec un visage monstrueux… chose que Draco n'avait pas remarqué la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Tout ce qu'il fit, fut de reculer à une vitesse folle et de courir vers le village se foutant royalement qu'il se ridiculisait devant tout le monde, tout ce qu'il voulait était de sauver sa peau.

« DRACO CHÉRI ATTEND-MOI. JE VOULAIS T'OFFRIR UN CADEAU. »

' Potter je vais te tuer.'

Le matin suivant, le père de Harry le convoqua assez sèchement. Harry sut immédiatement pourquoi, mais il ne comptait pas lui faciliter la tâche

« Oui père. »

« Lucius, le chef de démons humains m'a fait parvenir un message, Harry. »

Harry haussa les épaules innocemment et en haussant un sourcil pour bien faire comprendre à son père qu'il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait.

« Harry, je ne suis pas stupide et Lucius non plus. »

« Mais je te jure que je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles » affirma Harry avec une petite voix innocente, pleine de son sentiment d'injustice d'être engueulé sans raison.

« Je parle de cette farce stupide, la nuit dernière » soupira James d'une voix lasse, tendant la lettre. C'est ton écriture, Harry.

' Pfff... si on ne peut plus s'amuser.'

« Bon, d'accord, j'avoue être l'auteur de cette lettre et de la blague. Je voulais seulement lui faire un peu peur, c'est tout. »

« As-tu conscience que cela aurait pu dégénérer ? Lucius n'est pas très reconnu pour son grand sens de l'humour, fiston, et je ne pense pas que son fils soit beaucoup mieux. » Réprimande James

« Bon, souffla Harry, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, je le ferais plus, promis. »

_**Fin du flash-back**_

Et ce n'était que l'une des nombreuses raisons de ce genre qui poussait Lucius à se méfier de ce jeune prétentieux doublé d'un inconscient.

Harry s'agenouilla près du corps meurtri. Le regard irrésistiblement attiré par la blessure d'où suintait du pus et des humeurs sombres. Ce n'était pas beau à voir. Et dans son esprit, c'était encore pire. La fièvre était élevée, Draco délirait en silence, gémissant de temps à autre. S'ils n'agissaient pas rapidement, il avait toutes les chances d'y rester.

- J'ai besoin de racines de Roise (1)

- LUK VA ME CHERCHER DES RACINES DE ROISE TOUTE DE SUITE...

Tout comme Harry, Lucius avait conscience du peu de temps dont disposait son fils. Il se concentra sur la blessure.

« Faites-moi bouillir de l'eau, vite. » Ordonna Harry.

Draco n'aimait pas le puit sombre dans lequel il s'enfonçait. Il perçut vaguement son père qui criait, et une autre voix, toute proche, familière, mais dont il ne pouvait déterminer la provenance. Il voulut ouvrir les yeux pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un ennemi. Des doigts l'effleurèrent et il frissonna légèrement.

Lucius vit la tension qui s'inscrivit sur le visage livide de son fils.

Lucius entendit Draco gémir et ouvrit les yeux.

- P'pa .

- Draco ne bouge surtout pas.

- Que… Potter ?

- Il va te guérir, mon fils, ne t'inquiète pas.

Lucius se mit à crier.

- LUK ! TU TE BOUGES OÙ IL FAUT QUE J'Y AILLE MOI-MÊME ?

Luk accourut, les mains pleines de terre et de racines. Heureusement, c'était une plante assez commune. Il les jeta dans l'eau bouillante.

Les Racines n'étaient pas utiles à Harry, et seulement pour que le jeune homme cache son merveilleux don de la curiosité malsaine et dangereuse, autant des démons humains que des autres clans. Il ne voulait pas être traité de monstre et forcé d'en faire usage.

Quelques instants plus tard, Harry réduisit les racines en une bouillie brûlante qu'il appliqua sans précaution sur la blessure suppurante. Son patient hurla au meurtre. (On ne se refait pas, Harry n'allait quand même pas laisser une telle occasion de s'en prendre à Draco, non ?)

« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! »

« Du calme c'est ce qui va te sauver la vie, crétin » susurra mielleusement Harry.

Draco se força à rester immobile et à laisser ce bourreau faire son office.

Harry remua les lèvres en silence, usant d'un peu de magie qui s'écoula hors de son corps pour soigner son rival. La chaleur passa pour celle des racines. Elle brûla le poison qui s'infiltrait dans le sang du blond et fit battre le cœur malmené avec plus de force et de régularité.

Le brun ne referma pas la blessure, cela aurait été stupide de sa part. Éliminer le poison et donner à Draco les moyens de guérir sans que la blessure ne gangrène suffisait amplement.

Lucius soupira de soulagement en voyant que les racines faisaient effet. Il posa la main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

« J'ai eu tort d'être aussi méfiant envers toi, mon garçon. Je crois que cela mérite une alliance en bonne et due forme. Je vous promets qu'ont ne vous embêtera plus, plus de guerres, uniquement la paix. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites? » Demanda Lucius le grand.

Harry n'eut qu'un hochement de tête et se retourna vers son père, sans même jeter un regard à Draco.

Le blessé se sentait mieux, assurément. Mais une chose le turlupinait. Les racines l'avaient ébouillanté, mais certainement pas soigné. Et il y avait eu cette sensation étrange, comme du feu qui avait pénétré ses veines. Agréable, mais inhabituelle.

Il ne put y réfléchir plus longtemps, l'épuisement s'emparant de lui. Comme son père le lui avait demandé, il s'endormit.

**Note de fin de chapitre :**** c'était un peu plus long que le prologue vous ne trouvez pas???(1)j'ai inventé ces racines… alors ne vous fatiguez pas à chercher des informations ! lol…je sais ce chapitre est court aussi mais sa va devenir de plus en plus long en faite les chapitres je l'ais fais selon mon inspiration … désolé si vous trouvez sa court…**

**reviews please... sincèrement est-ce que c'est bien ?**


	3. Chapter 2

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**oOoOoChapitre deux : Albus Dumbledore le dit compteuroOoOo **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Note du début de chapitre : **Voilà j'avais fait cette fics co-écrite avec ma première bêta… mais elle n'a fait que deux chapitres… mais j'ai désiré la continuer pour la terminée … Mais puisque je n'ai plus du tout de nouvelles depuis longtemps j'ai effacé la fics d'un de mes comptes et je l'ai mise dans OoOoO black siriOoOoO. Alors ne vous étonné pas que ce soit pas le même style d'écriture. En faite Juste- un- ange à corriger aussi les chapitres… je la remercie pour son beau travaille…. Et de sa patience je suis nulle en orthographe… lol Je vous souhaite alors une bonne lecture !!!!!!

Deuxième note : j'allais oublier d'Updater … j'ai tellement de chose en tête… pour me faire Pardonner et bien l'autre Chapitre vous l'aurez Vendredi soir même si je termine tard de travailler…. Heureusement que mes chapitres sont déjà fait…. : ) je vous souhaite alors une bonne lecture!!!!!

Black siri

Alors une petite note de la bêta auteure à présent… je vous préviens, je suis une lectrice assidue, une immense et délicieuse bêta, mais pour ce qui est de l'écriture, je ne suis PAS douée. Toutes mes tentatives me paraissent lamentables !

Comme tous le savent, machins et trucs appartiennent à l'autre, etc… Et ne venez pas vous plaindre si je commence à faire dans le délire, c'est plus fort que moi. L'auteure d'origine est prévenue !

HPDM HPDM

Une longue année passa dans le plus beau des meilleurs des mondes. Bien entendu, la paix entre les chers démons et les adorables êtres de lumières ne tarda pas à partir en eau de boudin ! Principalement à cause de légers problèmes relationnels entre Draco et Harry.

Mais c'était vraiment au-delà des capacités de Harry, il ne pouvait pas _s'empêcher_ de taquiner Draco. C'était sûrement génétique. Il avait appris de la bouche de son cher parrain que son propre père avait eu quelques problèmes en son temps avec un démon humain. Sirius lui avait appris que le malheureux avait été tellement traumatisé qu'il s'était retiré et vivait à présent en ermite quelque part très loin dans la forêt, accompagné de sa Hyène Noire, nommée Prisquette.

Enfin, Harry s'était tout de même un peu calmé. Surtout depuis l'arrivée d'un Conteur ménestrel, Albus Dumbledore. Comme tous les jeunes gens de la tribu, il était complètement fasciné par les histoires que l'homme à la barbe blanche et à l'oiseau flamboyant, racontaient chaque soir. A tel point qu'il en oubliait presque de concocter des farces contre Draco.

Albus était vraiment un chouette conteur, bien qu'un peu flippant parfois, avec ses histoires concernant les Mages Noires. Harry était un peu inquiet.. et si… Non. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que Harry avait certaines capacités, le garçon était très doué pour les cacher.

Un jour que Harry vagabondait, vaguement en train de chasser avec sa fronde (son arme préférée, il était trop doué pour faire mouche, quel que soit le projectile qu'il utilisait, d'ailleurs, le spectacle Malefoy et l'attaque de l'œuf pourri, avait été tellement beau à voir…), et sautillant dans les herbes hautes d'une belle prairie, l'œil aux aguets, il aperçut une étrange lueur. Curieux, comme toujours, le jeune chasseur s'empressa d'approcher la dite lueur.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'apercevoir ce cher Dumbledore en train d'agiter les bras et de marmonner des trucs incompréhensibles. Tellement surprit d'ailleurs qu'il en profita pour glisser sur une mer.. heu, une crotte de bique.

- Meeeerr…

Le conteur cessa ses gesticulations et se tourna vers Harry qui rougissait en agitant une main, puis l'essuyant dans l'herbe grasse

« Bonjour, Harry. »

« Heu... Bonjour, Conteur. C'est… De la magie, dites ? »

Harry désigna le bel orbe qui brillait un instant auparavant d'une belle couleur bleue et indigo, et qui était à présent transparent comme du cristal. Il flottait à hauteur de ses hanches.

« Oui, Harry. Je cherche quelque chose. »

« Quoi ? »

Le vieil homme sourit gentiment, et une lueur dans ses yeux bleu pâle inquiéta Harry. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

« Quelqu'un comme toi, Harry. »

« Ah ? Pourquoi, j'ai rien de spécial, » assura vigoureusement Harry.

Dumby parut prendre ça comme une bonne blague. Puis redevint très sérieux.

« Je crains que tu ne saches pas très bien mentir, Harry. Tu as écouté toutes mes histoires, même celles qui parlaient des mages noires, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, » approuva Harry d'une voix incertaine.

« Et bien l'un d'eux est en train de s'élever. Et je cherche des gens qui seraient prêt à me suivre pour le combattre. Des gens qui pourraient se battre, qui sauraient manier la magie. »

« Dingue. »

Harry n'appréciait pas trop le tour que prenait la conversation. On aurait dit que le Conteur n'était pas en train de raconter une histoire, et qu'il en savait un tout petit peu trop.

Quelque chose avait changé dans l'aura du vieil homme. Il semblait presque dangereux, tout d'un coup. Il lui faisait penser à ce type. L'étranger qui était arrivé dans la tribu des démons. Mais c'était peut-être un peu différent. L'étranger était vraiment désagréable à regarder. Et Lucius semblait un peu trop content de l'avoir comme conseiller.

Et puis Harry avait un léger mauvais pressentiment. Et comme notre bel apollon avait l'habitude de se fier à son instinct, il inclina la tête.

« Je pourrais vous aider, conteur ? »

Le vieil homme considéra son jeune interlocuteur d'un air songeur, avant d'incliner la tête.

« Tu peux faire certaines choses, n'est-ce pas ? Des choses que d'autres ne peuvent pas. »

Harry rougit et hésita à nier. Mais il vit dans le regard topaze du Conteur que celui-ci savait déjà.

« Oui, un peu. Mais pas faire apparaître des boules de cristal qui changent de couleur. »

« Ce n'est qu'une question de pratique. »

Ils discutèrent un long moment de ce talent avant que le jour ne commence à décliner.

Quand soudain, ils virent une ombre s'avancer dans leur direction.

Prisquette, La hyène noire s'avança prudemment dans la clairière, émettant un petit rire hystérique et s'installa au pied d'un arbre pour ronger son os.

Puis un Homme, tout de noir vêtu, surgit d'un bosquet à la suite de sa créature. Il s'immobilisa à la vue des deux intrus qui venaient déranger sa cueillette de baies et de racines sauvages (qui serviraient à élaborer une potion délicate et complexe dont lui seul possède le sulfureux secret, et dont nous reparlerons plus tard)

- POTTER !

Voilààààààààààààà

Harry va-t'il se faire tuer par notre adorable inconnu ? Prisquette va-t-elle parvenir à terminer son nonos avant de devoir repartir avec son maître ? Quelle est cette étrange boisson ? Pourquoi ? Où ? Comment ? Et Draco ?

Nous verrons ceci dans le prochain épisode. Si le délire ne me consume pas avant.

Et si pas de review, Prisquette viendra vous mordiller les pieds comme seules savent le faire si bien les gentilles hyènes.

HiHiHiHiHiHiHiHiHiHi (approuva Prisquette salivante)


	4. Chapter 3

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**oOoOo Chapitre trois : Severus Rogue et sa hyène hystériqueoOoO**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Note du début de chapitre : **Comme je l'ai expliqué dans l'autre chapitre j'ai fais cette fics co-écrite par contre elle n'a fait que deux chapitres et sa compte celui-là aussi… je remercie aussi grandement Juste-un-ange d'avoir corriger c'est très apprécier… : )

**IMPORTANT** : DÉSOLÉ JE NE PEUX PAS RÉPONDRE AU REVIEWS… JE DOIS ALLER TRAVAILLER MAIS JE VOUS REMERCIE TOUT LE MONDE POUR VOS BELLE REVIEWS…. JE SUIS VRAIMENT CONTENTE QUE LA FICS PLAISE… DIRE QUE JE DOUTAIS DE MOI LOL BON JE VOUS LAISSE À VOTRE LECTURE….!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Diclaimer : **pas z'à nous, comme d'hab. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais être une vrai auteure crédible et qui sait tourner ses phrases ! Soupir

HPHPHPHP

Harry se figea. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que quelqu'un puisse prononcer son nom d'une façon aussi glaciale. Surtout qu'il ne le connaissait pas, l'autre affreux !

Ce qui ne semblait pas le cas d'Albus, qui sourit largement.

« Mon cher Severus ! Quelle joie de te revoir après tant d'années. Tu sembles vieillir d'une belle manière. »

Un grognement lui répondit.

« Albus, que faites-vous en compagnie d'un _insecte_ tel que lui ? »

« Je cherche des alliés, mon ami. »

Severus haussa les épaules. Il fixait toujours Potter, puis lança un regard venimeux à son compagnon à quatre pattes qui l'ignora purement et simplement. Foutue bestiole. Même pas capable de mordre alors qu'il lui avait patiemment appris à détester les Potter. Peu importait le fait qu'il n'en avait pas eu sous la main pour cela.

_Pendant ce temps-là, dans la tribu des hommes démons…_

Draco se tortilla, mal à l'aise. Contrairement à son père, il n'appréciait que modérément le nouvel arrivant. Pour diverses raisons en fait. D'abord. Ce sale type n'arrêtait pas de le _reluquer_. Pas qu'il n'en ait pas l'habitude, mais la lueur dans le regard mauve était vaguement perverse. Malsaine.

Ensuite, depuis qu'il était là, ce sale type avait une tendance gênante à susurrer des conseils dans l'oreille attentive… trop attentive, de son père. Qui, de fait, semblait dernièrement moins concerné par le bien-être de son fils.

Draco aimait son père, et les discussions qu'ils partageaient lui manquaient affreusement. Il _détestait _qu'on le néglige comme ça. Surtout que les stupidités de ce « Voldemort » affectaient également une bonne partie de la tribu.

Et puis… Draco grogna et sirota un peu de cidre au miel en fixant le sol, à peine capable d'accepter sa pensée, Harry, ce foutu Harry-La-Malice, ne semblait pas décidé à se montrer ces derniers temps. Pour une raison obscure qui le rendait dingue, Draco avait _envie _de le voir.

Le pauvre jeune homme blond soupira lourdement. Bon SANG ! Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ? Rien que la nuit dernière… Il avait fait ce rêve, un rêve absolument horrible. Le pire avait été le réveil, lorsqu'il avait senti que son corps réagissait joyeusement à ce rêve. Qui n'incluait certainement pas Voldemort, mais une blague stupide, qui se terminait mal, un certain farceur était attrapé pour cela, et il devait faire ses excuses devant toute la tribu, et là… ça avait dérapé. Il avait proprement humilié son ennemi sous l'œil de son père (toujours pas de Voldemort, tiens) et puis TOUT avait dérapé. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il s'était retrouvé seul avec ce foutu être de lumière dans sa tente. La suite comprenait beaucoup d'excuses de la part du brun, une punition, de la corde et… Draco ferma les yeux et chassa ces images de sa pauvre tête. Non non non.

Heureusement, Draco sentit que Voldemort le regardait et cela le refroidit bienheureusement.

Blaise s'assit près de lui, un sourire étirant ses belles lèvres.

« Tu n'as pas l'air de l'apprécier, Draco. Il est pourtant très utile à ton père. »

Le blond grogna doucement.

« Tu veux dire que grâce à ses conseils, Père a offensé la tribu des Vifs, et ceux de l'Ours sont _toujours_ en train de se demander si ce qu'il a dit à propos de la femme de leur chef était _vraiment_ un compliment. Et j'espère bien qu'ils le prendront comme tel, sinon, on risque de sacrés ennuis. Les ours ne sont pas très malins, mais question ténacité, on peut dire qu'ils compensent ! »

Blaise haussa un sourcil et repensa à tout ce que venait de lui dire son ami. C'était indiscutable. Lucius avait eu des propos assez virulents contre cette dame Chourave. Un soupir pensif lui échappa.

« Tu penses donc que Voldemort pourrait être une menace… »

« Pour le clan ? On dirait bien. »

« Où tu n'apprécies pas sa façon de te regarder, peut-être ? C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas les yeux verts. »

Le sous-entendu mit Draco en rage.

« Je t'interdis, siffla notre petit blond, si tu oses encore une fois me parler de cet imbécile de cette façon, tu verras que les blagues idiotes et dangereuses qu'il me fait seront une promenade de santé comparées à ma vengeance ! »

Blaise leva les mains, pacifique.

« J'ai rien dit ! Mais tu dois être content, ça fait un moment qu'on ne l'a plus tellement vu. »

Draco se raidit et fixa rageusement son bol. Il ne voulait pas parler de ça à quiconque. Harry Potter était le dernier de ses soucis. Point.

_Un peu plus tard, après une discussion très animée._

Harry regarda Severus partir, légèrement hébété. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quiconque capable de débiter une telle quantité d'insultes avec tant d'élégance. Il comprenait parfaitement son père d'avoir eu tellement envie de l'embêter. C'était… jouissif !

Mais nous n'en étions pas là. Le beau brun se tourna vers le Conteur.

« Vous croyez qu'il va vraiment retourner dans sa tribu pour nous aider ? »

« Oui, j'ai toute confiance en lui, Harry. »

« Mais ce mage noir risque de lui faire du mal, non ? »

« Il saura prendre soin de lui. Et il a Prisquette. Elle lui est très loyale. »

Harry secoua la tête. Puis cela lui rappela un petit détail. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait plus réfléchit à la prochaine plaisanterie qu'il comptait infliger à Draco.

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas dans les attentions d'Albus de laisser son jeune ami lui glisser entre les doigts. Il était temps de lui apprendre à utiliser ses dons autrement que grâce à son instinct.

Lorsque Albus le laissa enfin repartir, Harry n'avait pas chassé le moindre écureuil, et il était complètement épuisé par tous les exercices qu'il avait dû pratiquer. Mais malgré tout ceci, il avait une petite idée qui lui titillait l'esprit. Ce n'était pas un peu de fatigue qui allait l'empêcher de faire son devoir envers Draco !

Cette nuit-là, Draco fit un étrange rêve dans lequel il se retrouva transformé en furet et où Harry le promenait avec un collier autour du cou. Très bizarre. Surtout qu'il aurait presque pu jurer que c'était vrai.

Et Voldemort se mit à comploter activement pour faire en sorte que notre blondinet se retrouver _très_ vite entre ses doigts blanchâtres. Le père était trop vieux et balafré pour satisfaire ses appétits pervers.

Note de fin de chapitre : Je suis super contente que cet fics plaise … vraiment je doutais de moi… : ) Voilà puisque ce soir je ne suis pas sur d'être sur internet et que j'ai reçu de bon commentaire : )… ben je vous le donne ce matin…. Bien sûr il est 10 :41 au canada mais pour en France il serait 17 H alors je voulais pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps… ce chapitre est court mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'est fait… c'est mon ancienne bêta lectrice…. Mais les autres sont plus long … je vais arrêter mon bla bla parce que je dois aller travailler…et dire que je termine a neuf ce soir et demain je commence a huit heure… ouinnnnnnn je veux pas travailler en fin de semaine surtout avec la chaleur qu'il fait…. Snif….

Bye bye une reviews please… ce serait super encourageant …


	5. Chapter 4

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**OoOoOChapitre quatre: fêteoOoO **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Discl****aimer :** Rien ne m'appartient comme ces dommages… sauf peut-être l'idée de l'histoire est a moi…..

**Note de début de chapitre :** je ne suis encore pas sûr que je vais avoir le temps de Updater cette fin de semaine alors je vais mettre un chapitre aujourd'hui et un demain soir puisque j'ai congé demain ;) Donc c'est un autre petit cadeau …

Je veux maintenant remercier … (Bon je vais aller fumer une bonne cigarette et laisser les Perso le faire à ma place lol)

Duo : Salut…. Bon ben Black siri… veut remercier ... Mambanoir, Itsukiclai, Leelo calavera, Zaïka,

Désolé si j'ai oublié quelqu'un mais il est tard et j'étais en train de lire une fics sur naruto et elle fait 90 chapitre et je suis rendu seulement au 55ième chapitres..pfiouf… je vous la conseille cette fics si vous aimez Naruto le titre est « Frères » de Nanarusasu elle écrit très bien aussi… en plus de sa fics métamorphose… génial… et un pari fou aussi de la même auteur et du même thèmes Naruto… sa fait pas longtemps que j'ai découverts cette auteure et je vous la conseille…

**Annonyme : **

**Sycca :** Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews…je suis contente que la fics te plaise… ; ) la suite maintenant….

Bonne lecture!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Après avoir signé l'acte de paix avec les elfes du nord, les démons et leurs voisins actuels décidèrent que malgré la guerre qui faisait rage ils feraient une fête.

Les jeunes filles se mettaient en beauté tout comme les femmes. Les hommes de chaque clan portaient leurs plus belles robes pour impressionner le clan adverse et ainsi montrer leur statut dans leur communauté.

La fête allait se dérouler dans le clan des elfes de la lumière, alors plusieurs femmes et enfants décoraient le centre du petit clan pour accueillir comme il se devait leurs invités.

James Potter et son fils étaient restés enfermés dans leur tente, le premier parce qu'il était nerveux et avait très peur que son fils fasse mauvaise impression et le deuxième parce qu'il était en colère contre son père de penser qu'il puisse mettre l'acte de paix en danger en faisant une connerie. Il s'était dit qu'il avait passé l'âge de faire ce genre de blague et qu'il devait mûrir un peu.

Il chercha une robe verte qu'il avait achetée lors de son voyage chez les elfes du sud, il y avait des émeraudes incrustées sur le col et de magnifiques fils d'or ornait le vêtement. Il la trouva suspendu à un crochet près de son lit ou il n'avait pas pensé à regarder.

Le brun avait réellement hâte d'être le soir même à la fête, puisqu'une des plus des plus vieilles familles de son clan allait venir : les Weasley accompagnés de leurs sept enfants. Ronald Weasley le plus jeune des garçons était son meilleur ami et il y avait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. La journée passa agréablement vite et dans l'après midi tout fut prêt. Le grand feu était allumé, des fleurs de lys étaient accrochées comme des banderoles, des bougies étaient suspendues un peu partout et des enfants courraient autour du feu de joie.

Harry était assis au centre auprès de son père et la famille Weasley, attendant l'arrivée de l'autre clan d'un instant à l'autre.

« Harry, si je te vois faire… » Murmura James.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas père. » Interrompit Harry.

Lucius Malfoy le Grand était en tête, suivit de son fils ainsi que de Blaise. Derrière eux se trouvait tout le reste de son clan. Il était un nombre réduit depuis l'attaque de Voldemort et n'étaient plus qu'une petite vingtaine.

James se leva et salua correctement son nouvel allié. Il fit un signe pour que lui et son fils s'assoit près de lui. Blaise s'assit près de son prince.

« Draco ça va ? » Questionna Blaise inquiet. Le blond ne lâchait pas des yeux le prince d'émeraude l'ange qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

« Oui t'inquiète pas Blaise… Blaise ? Crois-tu que je devrais faire quelques choses pour le remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie ? » Lui demanda le blond.

« Ton père l'a déjà fait non ? » 

« Oui, mais moi devrais-je faire quelque chose ? » Re-demanda Draco.

Ils murmurèrent quelques autres paroles jusqu'à ce que le chef du clan de la lumière ne se lève pour faire un discours.

« Bonjour à tous et à toutes, je souhaite la bienvenue à nos invités d'honneur, et j'espère que vous vous amuserez. » ' C'est bien mon père sa' Pensa Harry. « J'aimerais que vous montriez du respect envers le peuple démons qui a signé avec nous un pacte d'union pour la paix qui fait désormais de nous des alliés. Sur ce bonne soirée. »

James se rassit et la musique commença.

Harry fut emporté immédiatement par une jeune fille rousse du nom de Ginny Weasley la petite sœur de Ron qui avait le Bégin pour le brun. Le blond lui jeta un regard noir et regarda autour de lui. Il repéra Pansy Parkinson qui venait d'une des familles les plus riches de son clan.

Harry faisait virevolter Ginny quand il vit une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns broussailleux venir vers lui. Il lui rendit son sourire.

Elle était belle, elle portait une robe blanche lui seyant les hanches et marchait pieds nus.

« Salut Ginny, salut Harry. »

La rouquine s'arrêta de danser et sauta au coup de son amie.

« Hermione, je suis tellement contente de te voir. »

« Moi aussi Ginny, tu me prêtes ton cavalier pour le reste de la danse ? »

« Oui bien sûr. »

Ginny sourit à Harry et retourna s'asseoir près de son frère.

« Alors beau prince, qui a-t-il de nouveau ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Absolument rien, à part le pacte d'union de paix que j'ai fait. » Répondit Harry sur le même ton.

« Ah, Et Ginny ? » Questionna Hermione.

« T'es malade, je voudrais pas sortir avec elle et avoir Ron sur le dos, non merci. » Répliqua immédiatement Harry.

Pendant ce temps là une femme et un homme entrèrent dans le village. Draco les aperçu de loin et se pencha à l'oreille de Blaise et murmura.

« Regarde plus loin, vers la droite, qui est-ce qui arrive ! »   
Blaise le regarda et suivit se que le doigt de son ami pointait. C'était une magnifique jeune femme, il l'avait déjà vue, c'était la meilleure amie de sa femme. Arillia, la fille d'un des chefs du clan des Ours du nord. Le nord regroupait plusieurs clans, celui des elfes, que James Henry Potter dirigeait, celui des démons que Lucius Draconius Malfoy le Grand gouvernait et celui des vifs dont Sirius Orion Black et Remus Fernand Lupin se chargeaient, depuis la mort du chef Black ainsi que les ours gouverné par une certaine Madame chourave, mais ceux-ci c'était que très rarement qu'ils les croisaient ils aimaient le calme et les plantes donc ce soir là ils ne vinrent pas.

La fille de Black et de Lupin était l'une des plus belles femmes que Blaise n'ait jamais vu après feu son épouse. Les hommes pouvaient avoir des enfants, il leurs suffisait de lancer un sort prévu pour l'accouchement. Draco espérait tout de même que lorsqu'il annoncerait à son père qu'il aimait les hommes, il le prendrait bien.

Un homme était auprès d'elle, Blaise le regarda de plus près, il ne l'avait jamais vu, ils semblaient très proches.

' Sûrement son mari' Pensa-t-il tristement.

Il vit la jeune femme déposer un baiser sur la joue de l'homme et la vit se diriger vers lui.

' Qu'est-ce que je fais ?' Paniqua-t-il.

Il entendit Draco rire près de lui et il lui jeta un regard noir. Si les regards pouvaient tuer et bien Draco serait sûrement mort en à l'instant !

Note de fin de chapitre : Il est court je le sais … je m'en veux… mais comme je vous donne un autre chapitre Jeudi soir ben j'en fais pas trop un cas… lol vous me dîtes ce que vous en pensez???? J'attends que vos commentaire pour continuer la fics… je suis très contente que la fics plaise… vraiment sa me comble : ) je suis au angeuhhhhh….lol

Merci milles fois beaucoup… bye bye kisou take care…


	6. Chapter 5

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**OoOo Chapitre cinq : Des surprises à la tonneoOoOo**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer : **** Rien ne m'appartient tous est à Jk Rowling …**

**Harry : Heureusement tiens.**

**Black siri : …. Tu . vas. Souffrir…. **

**Harry : Gloups… **

**Draco : si tu touches à un cheveu de MON HARRY… je te trucide… **

**Black siri s'en fuit en voyant les yeux du blond qui lançait des éclairs.**

**Note de Black siri :**** Merci à juste-un-ange d'avoir corriger c'est super gentil de ta part … : ) **Note de début de chapitre : je suis vraiment désolé mais j'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews… il est tard… et tout ce que je veux est dormir… j ai répondus à quelques unes mais je pourrais pas le faire puisque j'ai un cours de pratique pour conduire… mon moniteur viens me chercher demain midi … et j'ai deux heures à conduire je veux pas être fatiguer non plus…

Je vais répondre plus tard aux reviews promis et je vous remercie beaucoup c'est super gentil je suis contente que la fics plaise … : )

Arillia était devant lui, plus belle que jamais, elle portait une robe bleu nuit qui faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux noirs et ses cheveux longs frisés comme ceux de son père Black. Il se leva, lui fit une bise sur le dos de sa main gauche et ne vit aucune bague de fiançailles.

« Bonjours Arillia, Comment vas-tu ? »

« Très bien Blaise, je suis désolé pour Aquita et les enfants je les aimais tellement. »

« Oui, moi aussi. »

« Tu tiens le coup Blaise ? »

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Elle lui sourit et il l'invita à danser sous l'œil d'un de ses pères.

« Sirius ? » appela Remus pour le sortir de ses pensées, il l'embrassa.

« Sirius, arrête de t'inquiéter pour Arillia, c'est une femme maintenant et il est grand temps pour elle de se trouver un mari. » Sermonna Remus.

Sirius le grand chien noir, Comme aimait l'appeler ses amis grogna et alla saluer son meilleur ami James le caribou.

« JAMIES comment ça va vieux ? »

« SIRI, Bien et toi ? »

« En pleine forme. »

Ils se prirent tous les deux dans leurs bras, Lucius les regardait en souriant légèrement méchamment.

« Alors Black, Toi et Lupin vous avez fait d'autres Marmots ? » Se moqua Lucius.

« Oh !! Tiens le démon, non pas pour l'instant, et toi t'as fait d'autres démons ? »

« Non. »

La conversation se termina là et Le blond décida pour plus de prudence d'aller voir ailleurs alors il fit le tour de la fête.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard alors qu'il marchait entre les tentes de kiosque, il repéra une magnifique femme de son âge, elle avait les cheveux blonds, d'un blond presque blanc qui aurait pu se fondre dans la neige, et souriait à tout le monde.

« Bonjour gente dame. » Salua galamment Lucius.

« Bonjour. » Salua-t-elle.

« Vous êtes ? »

« Maria Black la sœur de Sirius Black chef du clan des Vifs. »

« Lucius Malfoy le chef du clan des démons. »

Il l'amena sur la piste de danse, Lucius ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien depuis la mort de sa femme Narcissa Black malgré que cela faisait qu'une semaine qu'il avait perdue sa femme et sa fille il ne devrait surtout pas perdre de temps pour refaire une famille et plein d'héritier. Il n'avait jamais rencontré celle-ci même à son mariage avec sa sœur.

Pendant ce temps là, Régulus Orion Black regardait sa famille et ses supposés amis s'amuser et préparait un plan de vengeance. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'était pas revenu au clan et tout le monde semblait l'avoir oublié. Ce qui était parfait pour son plan, C'est vrai qu'en s'alliant à Voldemort, Régulus avait été choqué de voir son frère le rejeter sans même écouter ses explications et pourtant il avait seulement voulu les aider pour la prophétie. Il soupira et suivit des yeux le fils du chef de la lumière danser avec une jeune fille rousse, du clan Weasley, un des clans que Voldemort voulait éliminer parce que celui-ci était dangereux pour lui. Il avait l'intention de ce venger, enlever le jeune prince par la force ou bien le faire venir de son plein grès en enlevant quelqu'un qui lui était très cher comme la rousse. Alors qu'il commençait à faire nuit il décida de rentrer sans être vue dans la petite fête.

Draco, qui en avait marre d'être toujours assis, se leva et alla vers Harry qui parlait avec la belette.

« Harry j'aimerais te parler, est-ce que tu peux venir près du lac ? S'il te plait. » Demanda Draco et le blond partit.

Harry regarda son meilleur ami et s'excusa. Ron hocha la tête et alla rejoindre Hermione il avait quelque chose à faire ce soir, s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle reparte pour de bon il devait le faire.

Près du lac le blond s'était assis sur un rocher et regardait les étoiles. Harry regarda le prince du clan des démons, il ressemblait à un ange et à cet instant ont auraient dit que les étoiles brillaient, que pour lui.

« Tu voulais me voir Draco ? » Demanda doucement Harry.

Le démon se retourna vivement à l'entente de la voix de son ancien ennemi.

« Te voilà enfin. Oui je voulais te parler. » Il se leva et s'avança vers le brun d'une démarche féline qui hypnotisa le fils du chef de la lumière.

Draco n'était plus qu'à seulement quelques centimètres du visage de son âme sœur, oui il l'appelait comme cela depuis quelques temps déjà, il ne cessait jamais de penser à lui, de rêver de lui, son cœur battait la chamade quand il était proche mais il battit encore plus vite maintenant que Harry était entouré d'une lumière blanche qui ne surprit guère Draco mais Harry oui.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Chuchota Harry, le souffle court.

« T'inquiète pas, rien de bien dangereux, cette lumière Harry, elle est de moi et sa prouve tout ce que je pense à cet instant. » Expliqua Draco.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu penses maintenant ? » Demanda curieusement Harry.

« Cette lumière, Harry personne ne t'a parlé d'elle? Comment crois-tu est-ce que tes parents ou les miens ont su qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre? Cette lumière est celle qui dévoile l'âme sœur. C'est seulement le dominé qui le voit. » Expliqua t-il.

« Le dominé ? Tu crois que tu serais le dominé ? Ah! Ça non pas avec moi ! » S'emporta Harry.

' Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Merde, je n'aime même pas l'idée de sortir avec lui, bon d'accord ce n'est pas vrai ce que je viens de dire, moi aussi je rêve de lui et je n'arrête pas de penser à lui mais je ne suis pas prêt.'

Harry fut sorti de ses pensées par les lèvres de Draco sur les siennes et il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche et de répondre au baiser du blond.

' Qu'est-ce que va dire mon père ?' fut la seule pensée cohérente qu'Harry eut.

Le baiser fut passionné, Draco ne voulait plus le lâcher mais tous deux devaient se séparer à cause du manque d'air.

« Merci de m'avoir sauvé. »

Harry hocha la tête et alla s'asseoir sur le rocher ou Draco était quelques instants auparavant.

« Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ? Que devons-nous faire ? » Questionna inquiet Harry.

Draco resta interdit devant la question du brun.

Harry attendait visiblement une réponse à sa question mais le blond ne savait pas quoi répondre.

« Il y a un encore une heure je m'intéressait qu'au fille. » Avoua Harry.

Le cœur du blond ce serra mais resta muet.

Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant un moment encore mais pour ne pas alerter leur père dans un commun accord ils se levèrent et rejoignirent leur clan qui faisait encore la fête. Il était très tard quand le clan des démons décida de partir. Les Black décida de rester quelques jours de plus ce qui fit très plaisir à Blaise.

Pour Ron tout c'était bien passé, lui et Hermione avait passé une partie de la nuit à parler et à trouver une solution pour rester ensemble et alors le rouquin avait sauter sur l'occasion de lui faire sa demande de mariage. Il avait toujours aimé la brunette et en fut très heureux quand celle –ci accepta sa demande. Ils avaient enfin trouvé solution. Mais le problème restait que le rouquin devait demander la main de Hermione à son père et cela n'était pas une mince affaire. Mais cela pouvait attendre quelques heures. Ron avait amener Hermione dans un coin près d'une magnifique rivière ou plusieurs lucioles virevoltaient autour d'eux. Ils restèrent collés pendant encore un moment quand ils surent que c'était maintenant temps pour eux d'aller rejoindre leur parent.

Les weasley et les Granger décidèrent comme les Black de rester encore quelques jours ce qui rendit heureux tous leurs enfants.

Ginny Weasley avait été la plus heureuse, elle avait décidé que si Harry ne faisait pas le premier pas envers elle, c'est elle qui le ferait et c'était bien décidé.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent Draco malfoy ne vit guère Harry, il était sur que le brun l'évité le plus possible. Pourtant Draco faisait presque exprès pour le voir, il allait chasser avec son père de plus en plus souvent et ce qui faisait très plaisir à son paternel de le voir avec lui.

« Allons Draco tes perdus dans tes pensées! » lui dit Lucius.

Draco reviens à la réalité, et se donna une tape mentale.

« Excusez- moi père j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. » s'excusa le blond.

« À quoi pensais-tu fils? » Demandais le chef des démons.

« À rien de bien important père je vous assure. » Répliqua l'adolescent blond.

Ils continuèrent à chasser et Draco réussi à tuer un cerf.

Dans le clan de la lumière tout le monde était occupé à ranger ce qui restait de la fête le chef et le fils était ensemble dans la tente avec la famille weasley et Black ainsi que la compagnie du grand compteur Albus Dumbledore.

« Qui a-t-il de si important pour nous réunir Albus? » Demanda James.

Albus les regardèrent tous avec un air grave.

« J'ai de mauvaise nouvelle à vous apprendre. » Commença –t-il.

«Lesquels? Ne tournez pas autour du pot. »

Un silence ce fit et tous attendirent la réponse du vieil homme.

« La guerre va bientôt commencer, j'ai entendu dire par un de mes espions que voldemort avait réussis à avoir de son côté les elfes noir de l'ouest, les orques, les vampires ainsi que les sphinx. »

« Les sphinx mes c'est impossible. » S'exclama James horrifié. Si les sphinx c'étaient mit du côté des ténèbres ils étaient tous finis.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, moi de mon côté j'ai essayée de trouver des personnes ayant le don de magie et justement il en a quelques unes qui se trouve parmi nous. » expliqua Dumbledore.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer, mais aussi bondir de joie finalement il n'était pas le seul ayant ce don que l'on appelait magie.

« Ronald Weasley, Hermione granger, Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley ont tous les quatre le don de la magie. » Annonça Dumbledore.

Tous les trois qui pensaient être seuls à êtres anormal furent surprit et heureux.

« Il en a d'autre que j'ai repéré pendant la petite fête, Arillia Black, Draco malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Maria Black, Ainsi que Fabien Black. » Fabien Black était le frère d'Arillia.

« Mais que devons-nous faire? » Demanda James.

« Puisque moi aussi je suis un puissant magiciens je les entraîneraient je vais aller voir du côté des démons et aller chercher Draco et Blaise. Bien sûr ceux-ci ignore qu'ils possède le don de magie ils ne s'en ai jamais rendu compte cela ce peut qu'ils le prenne mal mais je vais essayer de les convaincre de nous aider. »

Sur cela Albus prit congé de ces amis et ce dirigea vers le village du clan des démons.

Les familles restèrent quelques moments à discuter et à mettre les choses au point. Harry fut gêner il avait mentit à sa famille et à ses amis. Le seul qui était au courant était son père.

Mais ces amis n'étaient pas rancunier et lui pardonnèrent.

« Comment ta su que tu avais un don de magie? » Demanda Ron curieux.

« Heu!!! C'est en faisant un vilain tour à malfoy. » Sa réponse fit sourire l'assemblée.

Albus Dumbledore ne fut pas très bien accueillis dans le clan des démons, il ne fallait pas oublié que le conseiller du chef était Voldemort.

« Tiens Tiens Albus Dumbledore. »

« Et bien le bonjour Tom comment vas –tu? » Demanda Albus.

« Très bien, très bien. Que nous vaut ta charmante visite? » Demanda Voldemort.

« Je veux parler seul à seul au chef du clan des démons serait-il possible? »

Albus avait compris que Voldemort n'était pas du tout au courant du pacte d'union entre les êtres de lumière et les démons donc il ce tut.

Voldemort lui fit signe de le suivre et le dirigea vers la tente du chef.

« Merci très cher je peux très bien me débrouiller seul maintenant. » Dit Dumbledore.

Quand il entra dans la tente la première chose qu'il vit est une magnifique jeune femme, à ce qu'il se souvienne elle appartenait au clan Black et Albus vit d'un mauvais œil la liaison entre Maria et Lucius comme la première fois.

Narcissa avait été cependant à la hauteur comme épouse du chef des démons. Albus avait été très surpris alors qu'il n'avait pas été obliger d'intervenir cet a dire que le jeune blond aimait beaucoup la plus jeune des Black et avait pu donner naissance d'un magnifique jeune homme qu'était Draco.

« Monsieur Malfoy j'aimerais obtenir un entretient avec vous? » Demanda poliment Albus.

« Assissez-vous Albus ? »

« Merci. »

Le compteur, raconta ce qu'il avait découvert à propos de quelques personnes, que Blaise et Draco étaient des adolescents pourvue de magie et qu'ils devaient les entraîner.

Le chef des démons fut surpris mais pas au point de le montrer au vieil homme.

' Il ne faudrait pour rien au monde que Voldemort apprenne cela.' Pensa Lucius.

Après avoir quitté son père et ces amis Harry avait décidé d'aller ce promener dans la forêt, le sentier qu'il parcourait en ce moment le menait à un lac immense, un aigle volait au –dessus frôlant de son aile l'eau clair du lac.

Harry alla s'asseoir sur son rocher, d'où il était il pouvait voir de très loin.

C'est alors qu'Harry fut très surpris.

Sa vue fut légèrement embrouillée.

Fin du chapitre … Qu'est-ce qui peut bien arrivé à Harry?


	7. Chapter 6

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**OoOoChapitre six : Nouveau PouvoirOoOo **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer : ****Rien ne m'appartient tous est à la célèbre JK Rowling…**

**Note : Voilà le chapitre six et merci à juste-un-ange d'avoir corriger : ) c'est très gentil…j'apprécie énormément ton beau travaille… surtout que je suis nul en orthographe lol **

**Reponse reviews anonyme : **

**h-g-c : salut !!!! je te remercie beaucoup pour ta reviews … : ) elle m'a fait très plaisir … **

**Bonne lecture!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Harry alla s'asseoir sur son rocher, d'où il était il pouvait voir de très loin. **

**C'est alors qu'Harry fut très surpris. **

**Sa vue fut légèrement embrouillée. **

**Il attendit quelques instant espérant que sa vue revienne comme avant mais quelques choses de très étrange ce passa. **

**Un gros plan du paysage s'étendait devant lui, il voyait les autres clans en train de faire du feu pour leur dîner des enfants jouer à l'opposer du lac. Il tourna la tête et de loin il vit des yeux gris rempli de fureur. C'est à ce moment que sa vue redevint normale. **

' **C'est Malfoy que je viens de voir ?' Ce demanda Harry. Il se leva curieux de voir pourquoi son blond était en colère. **

**Il avait totalement oublié ce qui c'était passé il ne pensait à qu'au blond. **

**Tous ces sentiments étaient nouveaux pour lui, cela l'effrayait tellement, mais ces rêves ne pouvaient pas contredire ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. **

**Plus de dix kilomètre plus tard le brun arriva à une clairière ou le blond était en compagnie d'un homme. Harry voyait mieux pourquoi Draco était en colère, l'homme lui faisait des avances et le brun fut soulager de voir que le blond n'acceptait pas celle-ci. **

**« Lâchez le. » C'était sortit tout seul, Harry ne montra guère sa surprise mais montra sa colère. **

**Les mains tremblantes de colère le brun s'avança dangereusement vers l'homme. **

**Draco était sous le choque et heureux de voir que Harry le défendait. **

**Le blond voyait Voldemort reculer à chaque pas que Harry faisait vers lui, le brun était effrayant, une aura dorée avait apparut autour du brun et semblait vouloir s'agrandir. **

' **Mais qui est-il?' Fut la pensée de Voldemort quand celui-ci décida qu'il était mieux pour lui de s'enfuir et garder la tête haute comme faisait son maître Salazar Serpentard.**

**Quand l'affreux personnage fut loin de la clairière Harry ce calma et dès qu'il revint à la réalité s'évanoui. **

**Le blond eut le réflexe de l'attraper et l'amena à sa tente malgré le fait que Voldemort (Tom) pourrait être dans les parages. **

**Le brun passa la nuit dans la tente du blond, Draco était de plus en plus inquiet par rapport à son Harry, celui-ci semblait être dans un profond coma. Alors le prince des démons sortit quelques instant à l'idée d'aller chercher celui qu'il fallait le problème est qu'il ignorait ou le trouver. **

**Mais ce ne fut pas long avant qu'il le trouve, Albus Dumbledore sortait de la tente de son père quand il passait par là. **

**« Monsieur Dumbledore, il faut absolument que vous veniez, Harry est inconscient depuis un moment. » expliqua Draco. **

**« Que c'est-il passée pour qu'il soit inconscient? » demanda Albus inquiet. **

**Draco lui expliqua que Harry avait utilisé une sorte de magie. **

**« Très bien il l'a trop utilisé, et montrer son aura lui a coûté beaucoup d'énergie. » Expliqua le vieil homme. **

**« D'accord, que faut-il que je fasses pendant ce temps là? » Demanda Draco. **

**« Attendre. » **

**Le blond hocha la tête et Albus quitta le clan des démons. **

**Étrangement sont entretiens avec le chef c'était très bien passé. **

**Il prévoyait de faire en sorte que tout les jeunes gens qu'il avait trouvé qui avait un don de magie se regroupent dans pas longtemps pour leur premier cours avec lui et un de ses vieil ami. **

**Dumbledore du appeler son Phénix pour pouvoir lui envoyer un message. **

_**Severus j'aurais besoin de toi c'est urgent vient me rejoindre à la même place que l'on c'est vue la dernière fois. **_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

**Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ce vieux fou?' Ce demanda Severus en chemin pour la clairière. **

**Une heure de marche et il était arrivé qu'elle fut sa surprise quand il vit Albus Dumbledore en compagnie d'une dizaine d'enfant. **

**Il S'était arrêté dans la clairière furieux face à Albus. **

**« Albus ne me dîtes pas ce que je ne veux pas entendre. » Grogna Severus **

**« Et bien il faudrait bien que je t'explique pourquoi j'ai besoin de toi. » Rigola Albus. **

**Severus poussa un soupire et attendit. **

**« Ces jeunes gens ont besoin de professeur pour leur don, et j'ai pensée à moi et à toi Severus tu es très bon pour utiliser ta magie. » **

**Severus baissa la tête, il avait bien deviné la raison pour laquelle Albus avait besoin de lui quand il avait vu ces enfants. **

**« D'accord Albus, mais vous me laisser les punir quand il font quelques choses de travers! » Demanda Severus comme condition. **

**« D'accord. » **

**Les adolescents regrouper dans la clairière fut choquer d'entendre Albus accepter ce que le vieux fou voulait.**

**Ils restèrent tout de même silencieux pour ne pas avoir le courroux de l'homme sur eux. **

**« Bien, Puisque nous sommes maintenant tous présent, je vais tout vous expliquer comment nous allons procéder. » Commença le compteur. **

**« En premier nous allons tous vérifier qu'elle est votre pouvoir. » expliqua Albus. **

**Il s'avança vers Harry et ce plaça devant lui. **

**« Harry toi tu devrais savoir au moins une partie de tes pouvoirs? » Demanda Albus. **

**« Oui j'ai le don de guérisseur et hier j'ai découvert que je pouvais voir de loin. » Lui avoua Harry. **

**« Tu devras découvrir plus de pouvoir très bientôt. » lui dit le vieux. **

**POV DE DRACO **

**Non je peux pas le croire, Harry à utiliser ses pouvoirs pour me sauver il faut que je fasse quelques choses pour le remercier même si je l'ais déjà fait.**

**Mais quoi, il ne veut pas me parler même pendant ces stupides cours de magie et refuse même de me voir. Il faut que je fasse quelques choses. **

**Sa y est j'ai trouvé je vais le séduire jusqu'à ce qu'il craque.**

**FIN DU POV DE DRACO **


	8. Chapter 7

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OoOoO Chapitre sept : séduction PotteroOoO

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient tous est à la célèbre JK ROWLING

Severus : Non sans blague!

Black siri : Quoi severus qu'est-ce que tu as dit? L'auteure qui brandit une hache au-dessus de la tête du maître de potion.

Severus : heu. (Plus très sur de lui) ben j'ai rien dit …

Black siri : Beaucoup mieux.

Note : voilà j'ai envoyé mes chapitres à ma bêta juste-un-ange et puisque sa fait un bout que je n'avais pas Updater alors pour me faire pardonner et que ce chapitre je le trouve un peu cours je vais Updater deux chapitres et quand je vais avoir les chapitres corriger de juste-un-ange je vais les remplacer…. : )

Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez???????

Bonne lecture!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Après leur cours les adolescents s'en allèrent épuisée, le blond remis à plus tard son plan, il ne pouvait pas draguer avec cette allure rebelle même si il trouvait que Harry le regardait un peu plus depuis quelques minutes.

Mais il était trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit, il alla immédiatement à sa tente pour chercher d'autre vêtement et alla au lac. Qu'elle fut sa surprise quand il vit SON Harry nu dans le lac.

Il s'arrêta sur la plage et attendit que le brun les remarquer.

« Alors vient malfoy, t'a peur des gros poisson? » Ce moqua Harry.

« Pfff… il ne m'effraye pas puisque c'est la que je me lave d'habitude. » Répliqua Draco.

Harry hocha la tête et lui fit signe d'aller le rejoindre.

Le blond ce déshabilla rapidement et plongea dans l'eau devenue froide à cause du temps quand qui commençait à changer. L'hiver allait bientôt arriver.

Le blond nagea jusqu'au brun et s'arrêta en face de celui-ci.

« Alors comment est-ce que tu as trouvé le cours? » demanda Draco.

« Fatiguant. » Avoua Harry.

« Oui, je suis d'accord, j'ai jamais été aussi épuisée de ma vie. » Dit Draco.

Harry lui sourit et plongea la tête.

Draco tourna sur lui-même cherchant ou pouvait être le brun et ce sentit soudain tirer vers le bas. Il eut le temps que de prendre une petite respiration avant d'être avaler complètement par l'eau du lac.

Il vit Harry devant lui avec un sourire qui ne disait rien de bon, Draco était dans l'eau depuis plusieurs minutes et manquait de souffle il s'apprêta à monter que Harry s'approcha vite fait de lui et pausait ces lèvres sur les siennes. Draco ouvrit sa bouche et Harry lui donna de l'air. Harry s'amusa de taquiner la langue du blond pendant quelques secondes et se retira pour monter à la surface.

Draco frustrer le suivit et quand il fut à la surface il vit le brun sur la plage en train de s'habiller.

Le Prince soupira frustrer et lui aussi sortit du lac et s'habilla. Harry l'avait attendu mais avait tourner le regard quand son âme sœur sortit de l'eau.

« Pudique Potter? » Ce moqua le blond.

« Pfff.. »

Le brun avait les joues rouge et avait aussi l'air gêner. Le blond le trouvait très mignon à cette instant et voulu l'embrasser mais ce retient. Il ignorait comment le brun allait réagir, il ne voulait pas le pousser et le perdre à cause de cela.

Ils marchèrent ensemble sur le sentier qui le mènerait à leur clan, le père de Draco avait demandé au chef de la lumière que celui-ci habite quelques temps avec eux pour faciliter le voyagement.

Mais Draco savait la vraie raison, c'était à cause de Voldemort et son père ne voulait pas que celui-ci soit au courant pour son don de magie. Il suivit Harry parmi les arbres, Draco ne savait pas encore très bien le chemin qu'il fallait prendre pour aller au clan de lumière malgré le fait qu'il a déjà été plusieurs fois. Tout au long de leur promenade ils restèrent silencieux chacun perdu dans leur pensée.

' C'est pas comme cela que je vais l'avoir' Pensa Draco. Il jeta un coup d'œil au brun qui semblait concentrer sur ces propres pensées. Le blond sourit sadiquement et se retourna vivement du côté droit ou le brun était. Ce dernier sursauta vivement au geste brusque que le blond venait de faire et attendit.

Le jeune Prince s'avança sensuellement vers le brun qui recula mais son dos heurta un arbre.

Le jeune démon, ne dit guère un mot et ce contenta de poser ces lèvres sur celle de l'ange pour répondre au baiser du lac. Surpris le brun resta figé et les yeux ouvert mais pas très longtemps il ferma tout de suite les yeux pour profiter de ce moment avant de réaliser ce qu'il faisait il poussa avec force Draco qui tomba par terre et il s'enfuit.

Draco resta figé quelques minutes avant de reprendre sa marche comme si de rien n'était. Il arriva une demi heure plus tard, il s'était perdu plusieurs fois avait retrouver heureusement son chemin.

Il alla s'installer tranquillement dans sa tente, des gardes lui avaient été envoyés et c'était installé devant l'entrée de sa tente. Son père montrait quelques fois beaucoup trop son affection au près de son fils qui trouvait cela extrêmement agaçant.

' Peut-être que si je lui dis que je suis gay il arrêtera' Pensa ironiquement le blond avant de ce mette au lit.

Not de fin de chapitre : alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Je trouve que la fics traîne un peu en longueur et vous ? une petite reviews please….


	9. Chapter 8

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

oOoO Chapitre huit : Prisquette à l'attaque oOoO

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer :  Rien ne m'appartient tous est à JK Rowling dommage….

Harry : Non heureusement si non je n'imagine pas ce qui nous arriverais.

Draco : La ferme sale balafré de mes deux.

Harry : Mais draco chéri qu'est-ce qui te prends?

Draco : Fait juste te la fermer si tu ne veux pas te retrouver entre les griffes de prisquette et de Rogue ou pire Voldemort.

Harry frissona juste à y penser.

Harry : Finalement oui c'est très dommage que nous somme pas tes personnages   
Harry fait un smile tout innocent

Black siri : Tu vas souffrir petit Pot potty.

Draco : Hey c'est ma phrase sa….

Black siri : Pfff…

Note de début de chapitre: déjà arrive au chapitre neuf je suis toute heureuse : )

Harry : Pas nous …

Draco : La ferme baka

Harry : Depuis quand tu parle Japonais toi

Draco : Depuis que je me suis mis avec Heero

Harry : Hein?

Black sir : Ta pas compris Heero à voler ton Draco.

Harry : QUOI NAH VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE SI NON JE TE LANCE UN AVADA KEDEVRA. Harry qui cours après un Heero qui ne comprend rien à rien

Draco : t' a été un peu trop dur avec lui je trouve.

Black sir : pff…. Jamais le droit de s'amuser.

Note : voilà le chapitre huit qui est plus long il fait sept pages word mon record sûrement…. Lol !!!!!!!!!!!!

Bonne lecture!!!!!!!!!

Finalement le blond pensa que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de dire à son père qu'il était gay, cela voulait dire que Voldemort serait au courant et cela le blond ne voulait pour rien au monde.

Alors il décida de lui-même de renvoyer ses gardes du corps avec un sort qu'il venait d'apprendre et qu'il adorait.

**Tarentallegra **

** Alors comme le sort les obligeait à danser les deux hommes dansèrent, il avait les yeux ouverts remplis de peur, ils ignorèrent ce qui se passait. **

** Des Rires ils en venaient de partout, et ce qui réveilla en sursaut Harry. **

** « Harry tu es réveillé enfin. » S'exclama Draco. **

** « Oui, Le bruit ma réveillé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Harry la voix rauque. **

** « Heu… j'ai lancé un sort à mes deux gardes du corps. » Avoua Draco. **

** « Pourquoi et lequel ? » Questionna Harry curieux. **

**« Parce qu'ils m'énervent et j'ai jeter tarentallegra. » lui Répondit Draco…**

** Harry se leva en vitesse et sortit de la porte pour voir le spectacle les deux hommes étaient dans le milieu de la place ou il avait tous fêter l'acte de l'union il y a quelques jours et pleins de gens les entouraient curieusement. **

** « Draco il faut que tu arrêtes se sort tout de suite si non ont va avoir des ennuis. » Ordonna Harry. **

** « Ont peut plus s'amuser. » Murmura le blond pour lui-même et s'avança traîna ses pieds jusque dans le milieu du cercle. Il murmura le contre sort de façon que personne ne l'entende et ordonna à ses gardes du corps de retourner au clan avec le message qu'il ne voulait plus d'eux ici et qu'ils ne parlèrent de ce qui venait de passer à Personne de leur clan.  
**

** Il alla rejoindre le brun qui l'attendait de pied ferme à sa tente. **

**« Qu'est-ce qui ses passées pour que je tombe inconscient ? » demanda Harry. **

** « Tu ne te souviens pas ? » Le brun secoua la tête et le blond lui expliqua. **

** « Ah bon ! J'étais vraiment en colère. » **

** « Oui, sûrement parce que tu croyais que Voldemort me draguait. » Provoqua Draco. **

** « QUOI ? » **

**De la magie circulait dans la tente, Draco recula de peur et ce dit que c'était une phrase de trop qu'il avait dit comme toujours. **

**« Désolé. » Murmura Harry quand il se rassit il était calmé. **

**« C'est moi qui m'excuse, j'ai été trop loin. » S'excusa le blond. **

** Le brun hocha la tête et accepta ses excuses. **

** « Alors qu'est-ce que l'on fait maintenant ? » demanda Draco. **

** « PFffff… j'en sais rien moi. » grogna Harry. **

** Le jeune prince de la lumière était plus pâle que d'habitude, « la cause » était que Draco c'était avancé vers lui sensuellement les yeux remplis de désir. Le cœur battant Harry ne bougea pas il regardait ce que le blond allait faire de lui. **

**« T'sais j'ai essayé de t'approcher pendant un bout mais t'avait l'air de me fuir et je t'ai jamais dit merci pour m'avoir sauvé des griffes du méchant voldy-chou… » Murmura Draco dans l'oreille du brun.**

**Décidément le blond aimait beaucoup le remercier de manière pas très catholique, le brun avait quelque peu de difficulté à respirer, et semblait soudainement nerveux. **

** Avant que le blond ne fasse quoi que ce soit Harry le repoussa et sortit précipitamment de la tente du blond. Il entra dans tienne et se jeta sur son lit et c'est là qu'il remarqua qu'il avait une érection. Ce n'est pas la première fois bien sûr mais avec les filles, pas les garçons. Cela le bouleversait au plus au point. C'était des nouvelles sensations pour lui, il ignorait comment agir. C'est alors qu'il eut une idée, son parrain était gay alors pourquoi ne aller le voir et lui demander des conseilles ? **

** Il se releva et alla à la tente ou Remus et Sirius abritaient depuis quelques jours mais le regretta immédiatement, dès qu'il arriva près de la tente il entendit des petits gémissement et revira de bord. **

**'Finalement je vais revenir plus tard' Pensa –t-il gêner. Il retourna dans sa tente ****finalement épuisée par sa journée de cours. Il fallait qu'il dorme tôt puisque le lendemain il avait de la chasse et il comptait utiliser sa magie pour aider son camp. **

** Le lendemain matin il se leva à l'aube, Draco était encore endormit dans sa tente quand Harry passa simplement par là pour aller à la tente de son père ou celui-ci l'attendait. **

**« Alors fils près pour la chasse? » Questionna le chef. **

**« Oui, je suis près et j'aimerais vous demander si je pourrais utiliser mes pouvoirs juste pour voir ou j'en suis? » Demanda Harry à son père. **

** James réfléchis quelques instant avant de répondre. **

**« D'accord mais rien de dangereux et fait en sorte que l'ont te voie pas. » **

**Le plus jeune hocha la tête et ils allèrent dans la forêt. **

** Le blond ce réveilla quand le soleil fut à l'est, il était courbaturé de partout et craqua ses articulations. **

** Il sortit de sa tente pour aller se laver. **

** Personnes n'était au lac et il en fut heureux. Il avait fait un rêve plutôt érotique cette nuit là alors il avait une grosse érection matinale. **

** Il se déshabilla après avoir regarder autour si il y avait quelqu'un et plongea dans le la rivière sombrial, elle était froide, preuve que l'hiver approchait et Draco espérait qu'elle ne serait pas aussi dur que l'année d'avant. **

** L'hivers de l'an dernier avait emporter avec elle plusieurs mort, et Draco n'était pas près de perdre encore des êtres chers. Il y a quelques mois il avait perdu sa mère et sa sœur à l'attaque des orques et il espérait maintenant ne plus ressentir cette douleur de deuil et de peine mélanger. **

** Il nagea pendant quelques minutes et s'entreprit de se laver. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de s'occuper longtemps de son érection puisque l'eau de la rivière était froide. Il sortit une heure plus tard de la rivière pour retourner au clan. **

** Harry était en train de courir après un cerf près de la rivière il le stupéfixia et celui-ci tomba raide sur le sol. **

**« Bravo Harry bien visé. » S'exclama son père. **

** C'était très rare qu'ils se tutoyais mais quand ils étaient en chassent Harry en profitait. **

**« il n'est pas encore mort papa. » Avoua Harry. **

**« Pas grave tant qu'il ne bouge plus il est plus facile de le tuer et à toi l'honneur. » dit James fière de son fils. **

** Alors que Harry ce pencha sur le cerf, il leva la tête pour regarder la rivière. C'est là qu'il le vit, le blond nageait doucement dans l'eau certainement froide, sa vision devient plus proche et il le vit sortir de l'eau nue. **

**Le brun l'observa minutieusement tout le corps du blond. **

**« Harry. » **

** James était vraiment inquiet il voyait très bien que Harry n'était pas avec lui et ignorait ce qui se passait. Il secoua l'épaule du brun mais aucune réaction ne parvient de son fils. **

** Maintenant qu'il avait toute l'attention de son fils il lui montra le cerf qui commençait légèrement à bouger. Harry le regarda et Planta le son couteau dans le coup du cerf. **

** « Très bien Harry. » James cria à ses hommes de venir et ceux-ci amena le cerf. Puisque Harry n'avait aucunement de la difficulté à utiliser ce sort pourquoi ne pas en chasser plusieurs autres. **

**« Qu'est-ce qui tes arrivés Harry pour êtres perdu dans tes pensées? » Demanda James. **

**« Je heu… » Harry ne voulait pas mentir à son père mais il le fit quand même. **

**« J'avais entendu un bruit étrange, et j'ai dû me concentrer pour savoir ce que c'était mais je n'ai pas pu identifié le bruit. » Mentit Harry. **

** « D'accord. » Ils chassèrent une partit du matin et Harry du entrer au clan pour ce préparer pour le cours de défense que Albus leur avait promit. **

** Harry mit pour l'occasion une pair de pantalon en cuir confortable et une veste sans manche du même cuir brun pour cacher son torse. **

** Harry n'aimait pas du tout porter sa veste mais pour le respect de ses camarades il avait décidé de la porter. Draco qui avait l'habitude de le voir torse nue en fut très déçu, mais gardait tout de même son sourire pervers. **

** Le cours commença en fin d'après midi, ils étaient tous nombreux alors il les séparèrent, une moitié avec Snape et l'autre avec Dumbledore. **

** Arillia, Draco, Harry, Ron et Hermione dans le même groupe malheureusement avec Snape et le reste de la petite troupe avec le vieil homme. **

** Harry n'était pas très joyeux à l'idée d'apprendre auprès de Snape le graisseux mais devait tout de même obéir. Ils se mirent en demi cercle tout autour de Snape de Prisquette qui ne lâchait pas son os. **

**'Peut-être que c'est le même que l'autre fois.' Pensa ironiquement Harry. **

** « Bien tout le monde est là, nous allons commencer aujourd'hui par des sort très simple serte mais quand même difficile. Difficile parce que cela prend beaucoup de concentration et c'est sûrement difficile pour vous d'en faire preuve de concentration et facile parce que le sort vous n'avais qu'à penser ce que le sort devrait faire. » Expliqua Snape. **

** Il se place ensuite à une vingtaine de mètre de Prisquette et simplement à la regardant il dit « Accio » **

** Prisquette fut très surprise quand son os lui fut enlever brusquement c'était clair qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, alors elle courra après son os, os que Snape attrapa en vol. Ce qu'ils virent par la suite les horrifia Prisquette avait planter ses dents dans le bras que Snape le graisseux avait attraper l'os et le sang coulait à flot. **

**Albus Dumbledore s'aperçut du problème et accoura vers son fidèle ami Severus. **

**« Severus mais que c'est-il passée? » demanda stupidement Albus. **

** « Vous ne voyez donc pas, vous êtes devenu aveugle peut-être? » Grogna Snape. **

**Malgré le fait que Snape et Prisquette se connaissait depuis des années il venait de se rendre compte qu'il ne fallait jamais enlever son os à une hyène enrager même si elle est ton amie. **

** Albus ne fit guère attention au ton que son vieil ami avait envers lui il était habituer, il lança un sort à Prisquette qui ce détacha du bras de son maître et courut très très loin la queue entre les jambes. Elle avait peur de ce que son maître lui ferait plus tard. **

**Le vieux compteur guéris regarda Harry et lui fit signe de venir le rejoindre. **

**Le brun savait ce que Dumbledore voulait qu'il fasse mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir le faire. **

**« Venez approchez tous, j'aimerais que vous regardiez ce que Harry va faire. » S'exclama Albus. **

** Severus resta figé il n'était pas en confiance envers le garçon même si il avait entendu celui-ci guérir le blond de son clan avec seulement des racines de roise qui n'avait pas du tout des combinés pour guérir. **

** Harry mit ces deux mains une par-dessus de l'autre et ce concentra. De la magie d'une aura très blanche apparut autour des mains, Severus sentit une brûlure intense dans ses bras mais s'empêcha de crier malgré la douleur qui s'estompa une seconde plus tard. Aucune marque n'était visible mis à pars la manche de la robe de Severus qui était troué. **

** « Réparo » Murmura Severus. Les élèves ébahis par ce que Harry venait de faire ne firent plus attention au deuxième professeur. **

** « SILENCE » **

** Ils arrêtèrent tous de parler. **

**« Bien je vais maintenant répondre à vos questions, oui vous pourriez faire ce que Harry vient de faire même si cela va vous donner un peu plus d'énergie que lui parce que lui c'est sa seconde nature, comme sa mère il a le don de guérisons. » **

**Harry était sous le choque sa mère avait été une sorcière? **

** En bien y penser il n'avait que très rarement entendu parler de sa mère, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait les mêmes yeux émeraude qu'elle et maintenant il avait hérité de son don. **

** Pourtant il avait souvent demandé à son père comment était Lily mais celui-ci changeait souvent la conversation vers un autre sujet et Harry pour ne pas avoir la colère de son père sur lui le suivait. **

**Alors que le cours ce terminait quand la lune fut dans le ciel lui et Draco retournèrent au clan de lumière. Harry était plongé dans ses pensées et Draco savait à quoi le jeune homme pensait alors il le laissa tranquille. **

** Chacun entra dans leur tente après savoir dit bonne nuit, et Harry Gryffondor ce coucha en ayant la détermination d'interroger son père sur sa mère le lendemain. **

**Note de fin de chapitre : ****Vous ne trouvez pas que la fics traîne un peu??? Moi je trouve que oui… mais je ne veux pas trop précipité entre les deux hommes et j'ai prévue quelques choses entre ces deux là sûrement bientôt mais pour l'instant ils se tournent autour… lol .. Je trouve que ce chapitre ne sert à rien… je sais pas il ne me plait pas du tout alors pour être rassurer j'aimerais avoir vos commentaire… Merci beaucoup **


	10. Chapter 9

** _------------------------------------------------------ _**

** _OoOoChapitre neuf : discussion père et filsoOoO _**

** _-----------------------------------------------------_****_Disclaimer :_****_ Rien ne m'appartient tous est à JK Rowling. _**

** _Draco : ouais bon ce serait mieux que l'on soit à toi. _**

** _Blacks siri : AH Bon ! _**

** _Draco : Ouais comme ça ben on seraient toujours ensemble moi et mon ryry. _**

** _Severus : POTTER EST MIEN ET JE SUIS SUR QU'IL EST D'ACCORD. _**

** _Harry : Nah mais ça va Pas je suis seulement à Draco mouwa Pas un vieux croûton…. _**

** _Black siri : il vaut mieux peut –être que je commence à écrire avant que ça dégénère. _**

**_Note de début de chapitre :_****_ Bien puisque juste-un-ange n'a pas retrouve sa clé USB alors elle va devoir tout recommencer alors j'ai demandé à Mambanoir si elle voulait continuer de corrigé… Merci beaucoup d'avoir accepter… et Merci énormément à Juste-un-ange… J'espère que tu vas retrouver ta clé USB… : ) Je vous souhaite une…… _**

**_Bonne lecture !!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

** _Harry comme prévenu, se leva à l'aube avant tout le monde et se rendit à la tente de son père, comme d'habitude ce dernier était debout et parlait avec son conseiller. _**

**_« Père est-ce que je vous dérange? » Demanda poliment Harry. _**

** _« Non entre j'ai bientôt terminé. » _**

** _Harry entra et s'assit près du conseiller de son père, ils parlaient tous les deux de l'entente qu'ils avaient passé il y avait quelques jours avec le clan des démons. _**

** _Après que le conseiller de son père fut parti il se plaça devant lui. _**

**_« Père, je… » _**

**_« Qu'y a-t-il fils? » _**

** _« J'aimerais vous demander comment était mère? Je veux dire comme personne pas d'apparence. » _**

** _James fut extrêmement surpris par cette question, son fils n'avait que très rarement parler de sa mère et il se demanda ce qui le faisait changer maintenant d'avis? _**

** _James lui demanda. _**

** _« Je comprends, cette information que Dumbledore t'as donné que ta mère avait le don de guérison t'as poussée à mieux la connaître. D'accord je vais tout te révéler, sur sa magie ainsi que sur sa famille. » Lui annonça James. _**

** _Un silence se fit pendant que James réfléchissait à la façon dont il allait annoncer les choses. Parce que les informations qu'il allait donner étaient scellées sous serment, personne ne devait savoir mais son fils était important pour lui et il ne voulait pas le perdre. _**

** _« Bien, il ne faut surtout pas que quelqu'un entende ce que je vais te dire. » Expliqua James. _**

**_Harry se leva et se concentra, il imagina la tente et sa forme. _**

**_Il murmura donc._**

**_« Silencio » _**

** _« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire fils? » demanda James curieux. _**

**_« Tu ne le sais pas? » _**

**_« Non, même si ta mère était une très bonne magicienne elle n'utilisait jamais la magie devant moi, j'ignore pourquoi, le seul don qu'elle utilisait était celui de guérison. » lui dit James. _**

** _Harry hocha la tête et se rassit confortablement. _**

**_« Bien je viens de jeter un sort du silence ce qui permet que personne puisse entendre notre conversation. » Expliqua Harry. _**

** _« C'est excellent, bon commençons, ce que tu vas apprendre Harry va être un choc pour toi. Ta mère et moi nous nous connaissions que de vue lors des fêtes internationales, elle connaissait très bien Sirius. » _**

** _« De quel clan était-elle? » Demanda curieusement Harry. _**

** _« C'est justement cela qui est va être choquant, elle est des elfes noir de l'ouest. » _**

** _Harry fut choqué oui, mais ne le montra guère, ce qui surprit James. _**

**' _Enfin il mûrit! » Pensa le chef fier de son fils. _**

** _« Hum… » Harry était légèrement gêné il ne savait pas comment interpréter les paroles de son père. _**

** _« Tu veux que je continues? » demanda James. _**

**_« Oui, alors tu l'as connus avec Sirius? » _**

**_« Exactement, Sirius me l'a présenté et quand je me suis approché d'elle un soir d'été, une lumière blanche était apparut. Quand elle a annoncé un an plus tard qu'elle se mariait avec moi à sa famille ce fut une guerre, mon père avait prit lily sous sa garde et nous protégeait. Nous avions très rarement le droit de sortir loin du clan et cela nous convenait très bien, nous nous sommes marié et trois ans plus tard tu venais au monde. Le meurtrier de ta mère, est le frère jumeau de Sirius, Régulus Black, nous l'avons exilé de la terre du nord, et cela fait des années qu'il a disparut. » _**

**_« Est-ce que Maman était appréciée par notre clan? » Questionna Harry. _**

**_« Oui, elle nous aidait beaucoup et puisque c'était la guerre elle était demandée un peu partout aux alentours du clan pour guérir les blessés. » lui dit James. _**

** _« Et ce Régulus Black est-il avec Voldemort ? » _**

**_« Oui. » _**

** _Le sang d'Harry bouillait tellement il était en colère, il se promit que si le frère de Sirius était encore en vie, de le tuer. _**

**_« Ta mère était la plus douce des femmes que j'ai jamais rencontré. » _**

** _Harry sourit et quitta la tente pour laisser son père se reposer. _**

** _Draco s'était levé juste après que le brun soit sortit de sa tente et avait été comme à chaque matin se laver. Harry le trouva justement à la rivière sombrial et se déshabilla lui aussi pour se laver. _**

** _Harry frissonna, l'eau était vraiment gelée ce serait donc la dernière fois qu'il allait prendre un bain de rivière, il nagea jusqu'au blond qui lui tournait le dos et le brun s'avança doucement sans faire le moindre bruit avec l'eau. _**

** _Il surprit le blond et évita de justesse le bras du prince qui visait sa tête. _**

**_« Merde, mais t'es fous de me faire peur comme ça! » S'exclama Draco en colère. _**

** _Harry lui fit un sourire innocent ce qui calma le blond. _**

** _Un peu entreprenant ce matin là Harry mit ses deux mains autour des hanches du blond et le rapprocha de son corps. Ils pouvaient tous les deux sentir leurs érections (Pas matinal certain lol) la respiration déjà haletante seulement à ce simple geste, le devint encore plus quand Draco posa sa main sur son membre dressé, il gémit de plaisir, et attendit avec impatience que le blond se décide à faire un mouvement. _**

** _Harry impatient mit sa main sur le membre du blond également et c'est la que le prince des démons commença à faire les mouvements de va-et-vient. Ils gémirent de concert, malheureusement pour eux, une jeune fille rousse les vit, s'en était trop pour elle, qui rentra au clan pour préparer sa vengeance pour le blond. _**

**_C'est cet événement que Régulus Black attendait, il utiliserait la colère et la jalousie de la jeune fille pour faire du mal au jeune couple qui se donnait du plaisir devant lui. _**

** _Comme un pervers il observa la scène jusqu'à la fin et partit quand il entendit les deux garçons crier le prénom de l'autre._**

** _Après leur expérience de la rivière, le blond et le brun rentrèrent tous les deux au clan et c'est là qu'ils surent que les cours de cette journée étaient annulés. _**

** _Albus était partit avec Severus et prisquette pour trouver d'autres alliés_**

** ' _Je me demande si en voyant la hyène et l'affreux aux cheveux graisseux ils vont pas plutôt vouloir être du côté du mal?' se demanda Harry. _**

** _Laissant de côté cette pensée hors sujet Harry, alla avec Draco à la chasse, ils aidèrent les membres de leur clan à ramener quelques cerfs pour qu'ils sèchent la viande pour avoir de la nourriture pour l'hiver. Avec leur magie ils réussirent à en tuer une bonne dizaine. _**

** _La journée passa rapidement sans accident majeur, seulement un problème de magie avait surgit. Draco avait perdu le contrôle d'un de ses sorts à presque tuer un membre du clan mais celui-ci l'avait esquivé de justesse. _**

** _La nuit tomba rapidement et le froid s'installa. Le lendemain matin, Draco se réveilla tôt, il sortit de sa tente et frissonna il avait neigé cette nuit, et le froid avait augmenté. _**

** _Il rentra dans sa tente pour mettre une cape faite de peau d'ours que son père avait tué le printemps passé. _**

** _Maintenant que l'hiver était arrivé il ne pouvait plus aller à la rivière sombrial pour se baigner ils devaient tous faire bouillir un peu d'eau dans un chaudron et en verser dans un bain que chaque famille avait derrière leur tente. _**

**_Mais ce matin là Draco décida de ne pas prendre de bain, il alla plutôt se promener dans la forêt. _**

** _Régulus toujours dans le coin le suivit de près et trouva que cela était un très bon moment pour faire pression sur le blond et le capturer. _**

** _Fin du chapitre … Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez??? Je sais que je fais des chapitres courts mais ça va selon mon inspiration… et la je voulais couper là et je suis bien contente l'histoire avance… …. Je ne sais pas du tout combien de chapitre il va y avoir… on verra…. Mais je sens que l'histoire ne traînera plus beaucoup … on apprend plusieurs choses sur lily dans ce chapitre… et plus tard… on va savoir ce que Harry ressens pour Draco grâce à sirius….. Une reviews me ferait grand plaisir : ) … J'espère dépasser les cents reviews pour cette histoire…. : ) c'est mon objectif …. À la prochaine. _**


	11. Chapter 10

** OoOo Chapitre dix : disparition et discussion oOoO**

** Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tous est à Jk Rowling à part bien sûr l'histoire et quelques personnages comme Fabien et les nouveaux magicien….**

** Note : Merci à mambanoir d'avoir corriger : ) je remercie beaucoup à juste-un-ange d'avoir pris du temps pour m'avoir corriger… mais des que tu serais prêtes dit moi le … :P :) **

**Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes bonne lecture!!!!!!!!!!!!**

** Harry se réveilla vers midi, voyant que Draco n'était pas dans sa tente il décida d'aller voir son parrain et de lui poser des questions comme il avait prévu de faire cette journée-là. **

**Son parrain était réveillé, il était en train de prendre son bain derrière sa tente. **

** « Hey Harry! Ça va ? » S'exclama l'homme chien. **

**« Hum… Ouais pas si pire. J'ai besoin de conseil oncle sirius. » Avoua Harry. **

**« Conseil sur quoi? » **

**Harry était très gêné, il ignorait comment son parrain allait réagir face à la nouvelle. **

**« Hum… sur l'homosexualité. » **

**Sirius qui avait commencé à descendre sa tête sous l'eau recracha vite fait ce qu'il avait avalé. **

** « Harry, est-ce que James est au courant? » **

** Le prince secoua la tête vivement et attendit un moment. **

**« Alors hum… je suis pas sûr encore de mes sentiments. » **

** « Pour le jeune Malfoy? » **

** Harry releva la tête et regarda son oncle surprit. **

**« Comment tu sais ça? » **

**« Je ne suis pas aveugle Harry, j'ai vu l'autre soir comment tu le regardais et crois moi lui aussi je l'ai vu. Il a flashé sur toi. » **

**Sirius était tout souriant fier de son neveu, mais inquiet.**

** « Écoute laisse moi terminer mon bain et nous irons faire une promenade. » **

**« O.k, Je t'attends en avant de la tente. » **

** Harry repartit. **

** -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Le blond s'arrêta, il était perdu, il s'était trop concentré sur ses pensées et le voilà perdu en pleine forêt. **

** ' C'est bien moi ça' Pensa t-il. **

** Un sort qu'il avait étudié en classe lui revient. **

** Il prit donc une branche de bois, murmura « Point au nord » et pensa clairement au clan de la lumière. **

**Alors qu'il arrivait à la clairière où il faisait les classes avec Snape et Dumbledore il se sentit tirer par derrière brusquement. **

** Il n'eut guère le temps de crier qu'il tomba inconscient. **

** Régulus était fier de lui, le maître allait pouvoir le remercier et peut-être lui pardonner pour sa bourde de l'année dernière. **

** L'homme traîna le blond jusqu'au QG de Voldemort, mais celui-ci n'était pas là il était chez les démons, trop occupé à donner des conseils au chef. Régulus enferma le blond dans une cage gardée par des sorts trop puissants mis par leur maître. Aucun prisonnier ne pouvait s'en échapper. **

** -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** Sirius rejoignit son neveu devant la tente, il avait encore les cheveux mouillés qui commençaient légèrement à geler à cause du froid. **

**« Pourquoi veux-tu me parler Harry? » demanda sirius. **

** « Et bien c'est assez personnel et je ne me vois pas à aller parler de cela à mon père. » Expliqua Harry. **

** « Vient allons dans la tente nous serons plus tranquille. Arillia est avec Blaise donc pas de danger et Fabien avec Ginny. » **

** « Tiens la petite rouquine n'a plus l'air de s'intéresser à moi. » se moqua Harry. **

**« Tu as l'air bien content Harry. » Dit sirius. **

**« Bien c'est parce que je ne sais plus où j'en suis. » Avoua Harry. **

**« Et si tu me disais à propos de quoi? Je pourrais peut-être mieux t'aider. » Répliqua Sirius un sourire moqueur. **

** Harry soupira, il avait un peu honte. **

** « C'est de ma préférence sexuelle que je veux parler. » **

**Sirius ouvrit grand les yeux, surpris, son neveu gay, il secoua la tête et attendit la suite avec impatience. **

**« Continue » Encouragea –t-il.**

** Pour plus de sécurité Harry plaça un sort du silence et commença son récit. **

** « Ah! Je vois, tu es intéressé par Draco, depuis que tu l'as guérit, tu ressens un besoin de protection envers le jeune prince des démons. » Répondit Sirius. **

**« Oui. » **

**Ce n'était pas une question mais pour pouvoir se l'avouer à lui-même Harry devait répondre. **

** Ils restèrent quelques minutes sous silence, Sirius ne pensait pas qu'il était bon pour donner des conseils de couple à son neveu mais pour draguer oui. **

**« Écoute la meilleure chose à faire est d'en parler à Remus il saura quoi te dire, parce que je ne suis pas le meilleur pour te donner des conseils à propos d'amour, mais si tu veux je peux te donner des trucs pour draguer. » Sirius avait dit cela sur un ton moqueur. **

**« Heu!!! Je n'en aurais pas besoin puisque Draco s'occupe déjà de le faire et il le fait très bien même. » **

**« Ah, oui! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait pour t'allumer? » Posa Sirius. **

** Harry s'était mit à rougir de telle façon que Sirius devina très bien ce que le jeune prince des démons faisait à son neveu. **

** « Bon pas besoin de détail Harry, j'ai compris. » **

** Harry soupira de soulagement et se retira de la tente après avoir enlevé le sort du silence.**

**« Harry attends, n'enlève pas le sort stp… moi et Remus on en auraient besoin. » **

**Harry rougit encore plus et remit le sort au plus vite. **

** Le brun décida de remettre la conversation avec Remus plus tard et alla à la tente de Draco mais celui-ci n'y était pas, à la place il y trouva une lettre, un parchemin sur lequel un message était écrit avec du sang. **

** L'estomac d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour, en voyant ce qui était écrit. **

** Potter, **

** Si tu veux retrouver ton amour, il faudra que tu te rendes au seigneur des ténèbres et là Draco sera libéré. **

** R.B **

**Harry ne perdit pas de temps et courut jusqu'à la tente de son père, par un heureux hasard Monsieur Malfoy était présent et il lui déballa tout. **

** « Qui est ce R.B? » **

**« Régulus Black. » Répondit James. **

** Harry était soulagé, Lucius Malfoy n'avait pas mentionné le fait que Régulus avait écrit amour dans le message mais il sentit que ce n'était qu'un moment de répit très court. **

**Note de fin de chapitre : Hum… je sais pas si vous aimerez, mais je vais peut-être faire un Lucius/James… ça pourrait être un autre acte de paix beaucoup plus solide entre les deux clans… qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?... Merci alors dans le prochain chapitre Harry va avoir une discussion avec Remus, et va devoir prendre une décision par rapport à son orientation sexuelle et il va s'entraîner en duel seul à seul avec Dumbledore pour retrouver son Draco. **

**Fin du chapitre j'ai besoin de votre avis alors une petite reviews pour me faire plaisir… : ) si vous n'aimez pas j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi ? Parce que je n'accepterais pas des 'elle est nulle ton histoire… Alors avec une petite raison pourrait m'aider à faire évoluer mon histoire… Pas que j'ai déjà eu ce genre de commentaire sur cette histoire mais sur une autre oui et je veux avertir d'avance… parce que ce genre de commentaire n'est pas apprécié… mais avec un mot qui explique ce qu'on doit améliorer c'est mieux… vous ne croyez pas? … **

**J'arrête mon bla bla et je vous dit Merci d'avance pour vos reviews qui me font plaisir … **

**Bye bye kisou je vous adore… **


	12. Chapter 11

**oOoOoChapitre onzeoOoOoO**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tout est à la charmante JK Rowling. Tout ce qui m'appartient est l'histoire et quelques personnages que j'ai inventés… Fabien, Maria et Arillia.**

** Oups !!!!!!Désolé j'ai pas mis le bon chapitre… je n'ais pas mis celui corriger… alors je le mets immédiatement bye bye kisou **

** Note de début de chapitre : je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de juste-un-ange depuis un moment déjà… donc désolé des fautes d'orthographe et de syntaxe restante… mais des que j'ai des nouvelles et qu'elle ne soit pas trop occupée je vais lui envoyer les chapitres qu'elle n'a pas pu corriger… Merci de votre compréhension….**

** Je vous souhaite à tous (j'ai le droit rêver, En fait je suis curieuse est-ce qu'il y a des gars qui lisent des Yaoi…??) Harry : Non mais ça va Pas? Siri : Ben quoi? Harry : Mais tu crois qu'ils vont te le dire…?? Siri : Ben oui, Pourquoi c'est rien de personnel je veux juste savoir je suis curieuse tout comme toi!!! Alors est-ce qu'il y en a? Si oui répondez moi par reviews lol… ou par mp si vous voulez rester anonyme… : ) je suis curieuse je vous dit lol ) et à toutes bonne lecture!!!!!!!... **

** James avait rassemblé presque tous ses guerriers pour venir en aide à Lucius, le chef des démons avait aussi demandé à ses guerriers de venir dans le clan de la lumière. **

** Maria Black était venu le rejoindre, mais Lucius n'était pas d'humeur à la recevoir il resta donc dans la tente du chef de la lumière et broyait du noir. **

** Harry était parmi les guerriers du côté de la lumière et attendait les instructions de son père. **

** « L'Heure est grave, Le prince Draco Malfoy s'est fait enlever par Régulus Black qui l'a amené au seigneur des ténèbres. » **

**Tom qui n'était pas loin fut prit de rage folle. Son imbécile de magemort avait tout foiré, son plan pour avoir le blond dans son lit était mis à l'eau. Il ne resta guère longtemps et disparut pour réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard devant une maison faite en bois. **

** Il appela Régulus avec un sort et celui-ci lui expliqua tout. **

**Tom lui lança plusieurs endoloris et lui demanda où il avait enfermé le blond. **

**« Dans la cage que vous avez faite il y a quelques temps. » Réussit à dire Régulus trop essoufflé par la douleur causée par les nombreux sorts de doloris. Arrivé devant la cage, le blond était réveillé et semblait perdu. **

**« VOUS, JE LE SAVAIS ESPÈCE DE MALADE. » Cria Draco hors de lui. **

** Draco n'avait pas été surprit que Tom et le seigneur des ténèbres soient la même personne, il avait eut un doute depuis un bon moment à force d'être toujours en compagnie de l'affreux comme aimait l'appeler Blaise. **

** « Alors vous saviez qui j'étais Draco? » Demanda Tom**

**« Oui, et je vous haïs. » **

** ' C'est pas gagné pour le mettre dans mon lit' pensa Voldemort. **

** « Ce n'était pas dans mes plans de t'enlever de cette façon Draco, mais puisque c'est fait j'ai bien l'intention de te garder. » Rétorqua Tom. **

** Draco essaya par tout les moyen de se sortir de cette cage, mais aucun sort ne passait et cela l'énervait. **

**Il espérait qu'Harry se serait aperçu de sa disparition et qu'il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour le retrouver, malgré la prophétie.**

** Après plusieurs heures de rage, le blond s'endormit à moitié en alerte en cas d'urgence si un magemort venait le surprendre. **

** -----------------------------------------------------**

**Pendant que les guerriers se préparaient Harry alla vers le mari de son parrain qui discutait avec sa famille. **

**« Remus est-ce que tu es occupé j'aimerais te parler. » **

**« Non je ne suis pas occupé, allons plus loin pour discuter. » **

** Remus dit à sa fille de faire attention et la laissa aller voir son fiancé. **

** « Qu'y a-t-il Harry ? » Demanda Remus inquiet. **

**« Je suppose que sirius t'a parler de notre conversation de ce matin? » demanda Harry. **

**« Oui. » Affirma Lupin**

** « J'aimerais savoir, je ne sais pas quoi penser de ce que je suis en train de vivre, j'ai des sentiments envers Draco mais j'aime aussi regarder de belles femmes. » Expliqua Harry. **

** « Tu aimes les deux sexes Harry, ce qui est bien non? »**

**« J'aimerais que ça soit un peu plus simple, j'aime bien Draco mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais aller plus loin, j'ai un peu peur, j'ai pas d'expérience à comparer aux filles. » Avoua Harry. **

** Remus soupira, Sirius avait cru qu'il serait meilleur pour donner des conseils à son neveu mais il n'était pas mieux. Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour rassurer le jeune adolescent puisque personne ne l'avait fait pour lui. Ses parents l'avaient renié dés qu'il leur avait dit qu'il aimait un homme. Mais dans son époque, ils ignoraient tous qu'un homme pouvait tomber enceinte avec un simple sort qui les aidait pour procréer. Ce sort n'était apparut que quelques années plus tard et Remus et Sirius avaient été les premiers à s'en servir et procréer de très beaux enfants. **

** « Harry, le sexe de la personne que tu aimes importe peu, le plus important est que tu l'aimes et ne fait pas attention à ce que les autres peuvent penser et ne t'inquiète pas pour James il va bien le prendre par contre pour Lucius je l'ignore. » Avoua Remus. **

** Harry hocha la tête et alla se préparer. Il mit une armure faite de fer forgé, elle était une des meilleures, son père voulait être rassuré pour sa protection parce que malgré sa magie il pouvait être touché. Par un heureux hasard Dumbledore et Severus Rogue arrivèrent à ce moment là, mais pas seuls, ils avaient avec eux d'autres adolescents qui semblaient un peu perdus. **

** Albus sembla surpris en voyant les guerriers prêts au combat et il alla voir James. **

**« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe James? » Demanda Albus. **

**« Le fils de Lucius a été enlevé, Régulus Black est dans le coup. » Expliqua James. **

** « D'accord. » Dit Albus en lisant le message que James lui donna.**

**« Vous ne ferez rien. » Dit Albus. **

**« Quoi Pourquoi? » Demanda James énervé. **

**« Parce que c'est Harry qui va le faire. C'est lui que veut le seigneur des ténèbres alors il doit y aller mais pas sans l'avoir préparé, laissez moi quelques heures, pour lui apprendre quelques trucs en duels et quelques sorts de magie blanche et noire. » **

** « D'accord, mais pourquoi de la magie noire? » James n'était pas d'accord sur le fait qu'Harry apprenne la magie noire. **

** « Parce qu'il faut qu'il reconnaisse au moins les sorts lancés par l'ennemi. » Expliqua Dumbledore. **

**Albus fit signe à Harry de le suivre et ils se rendirent tous les deux dans la clairière. **

** « Les gens qui étaient avec vous qui était-ce? » Demanda curieux comme toujours Harry. **

** « C'était des sorciers tout comme vous, ils n'ont pas encore d'expérience, je dois les enseigner. » **

**« La guerre approche professeur Dumbledore vous croyez avoir assez de temps pour les instruire? » Demanda Harry. **

**« Bien sûr Harry ne t'inquiète donc pas, j'ai déjà commencé l'entraînement, par contre ils m'ont tous suivit à contre cœur. » Avoua Albus. **

** Ils arrêtèrent de parler et débutèrent le cours. **

** Harry avait beaucoup de difficulté à éviter les coups de sorts du conteur qui les lançait avec rapidité, ce qui était génial pour lui avec son don de guérison c'est que ses blessures se guérissaient rapidement. **

** Ils se battirent pendant plusieurs heures où Harry fut souvent blessé, finalement épuisé le jeune prince de la lumière ordonna la fin du duel pour aller se reposer. **

**« Très bien, mais c'est tout ce que nous avons à faire, je sais que c'est très peu mais si tu veux voir Draco le plus vite possible il faut que tu t'y rende maintenant. » **

**Harry hocha la tête trop fatigué pour parler. Le brun retourna au clan où il vit qu'il y avait d'autres tentes d'installées. Il était épuisé et inquiet à propos de Draco, son cœur se serra à l'idée de le perdre, il s'en voulait de ne pas lui avoir dit ses sentiments envers lui. Alors après avoir suffisamment dormit il prit sa décision, il voulait revoir Draco, mais le problème était qu'il ignorait où Régulus Black avait emmené le blond.**

**Harry marcha dans la forêt plein Est, après quelques heures de marche un énorme oiseau aux plumes couleurs de feu en qui il reconnu le phénix fumseck de Dumbledore vint se poser sur une branche il semblait vouloir qu'il le suive. Alors Harry le suivit, il avait toujours été proche de l'oiseau qui semblait toujours être là quand il avait besoin de lui. L'adolescent le suivit sans dire un mot, seul ce qu'il entendait était sa respiration haletante à force de marcher sans arrêt. Ils firent une pose de quinze minutes pour reprendre des forces et continuèrent leur chemin jusque dans l'Est où il y avait les elfes noirs. Le cœur battant Harry sentait qu'il s'approchait du clan des elfes noir. Il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû s'habiller mieux qu'il ne l'était en ce moment avec son armure. Alors il se souvint d'un sort que Draco lui avait montré pour changer ses vêtements, il le fit et une cape noire avec un capuchon apparut sur lui. En dessous il avait des vêtements simples en cuir encore noir et qui seyaient très bien sur son corps. **

** Harry se faufila alors parmi les membres du clan des elfes noirs ignorant qu'il pourrait rencontrer des membres de sa famille du côté de sa mère. **

**Fin du chapitre… oufff.. je l'ai trouvé dur à écrire celui-là l'histoire commence à bien avancer vous ne trouvez pas??? Est-ce que Harry va réussir à libérer Draco? Va-t-il faire demi tour et demander de l'aide? Reviews please bye bye kisou!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	13. chapitre 12

**oOoO Chapitre douze : infiltration chez les ennemis OoOoO **

** Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tout est à cette charmante et célèbre JK ROWLING… Harry : Tu essais de l'acheter avec tes compliments pour nous avoir? Siri :P Ben Vi t'as tout deviné mon vieux. Harry : Au risque de te décevoir ma vieille je ne crois pas qu'elle lise les fanfiction et qu'elle comprenne le français. Siri : OUINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN MICHANT RYRY … Draco : La ferme mon amour, sinon il va nous arriver malheur. SIri : Trop tard… je vais faire tuer quelqu'un … pff… vous z'êtes méchant avec mouwa… ouinnnn Harry : Tant que tu tue voldy chou ben ça m'est égal. **

**NOTE :Merci a mamba de me corriger … : ) voila le chapitre douze… et après je mets le treize… pour me faire pardonner… : ) je vais écrire aussi le chapitre 14 ….et les derniers qui reste… je m'attarderais pas beaucoup sur le couple Lucius James mais je vais faire pluisieurs sequelle de plusieurs couples de la fics… : ) puisque je me suis centrer sur le couple Harry etDray….**

**Et je sais il est très court ce chapitre mais le treizième est un peu plus long… : ) **

**Bonne lecture!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Harry se faufila parmi les tentes, personne n'était en vu pour l'instant et cela le mettait plus sur ses gardes. Il n'avait emporté avec lui qu'une dague qu'il avait ensorcelé pour qu'elle touche toujours son adversaire et il avait mis sur lui une protection qu'il aurait aimé poser sur Draco. **

** Il était inquiet pour le blond, son cœur se serrait à chaque pensée pour lui et les larmes menaçaient de couler à tout moment. Mais il les retint il ne pouvait pas se permettre en ce moment de se lâcher à montrer ses faiblesses. **

** Tandis qu'il avançait dans la nuit il dépassa les tentes et entra dans la clairière où il en trouva une plus grande que les autres. **

** ---- une heure avant ---- **

**Draco dormait un peu pour reprendre des forces quand il entendit des pas. **

**« Mon petit Draco dors. Désolé de te réveiller mais tu dois venir avec moi. » Murmura Tom. **

**« Jamais vous m'entendez jamais je ne serais avec vous. » Cracha Draco **

** Voldemort ouvrit la cage d'un signe de la main et attrapa Draco par le bras. Il le tira derrière lui pour l'amener dans sa tente.**

**Le blond paniqua, son cœur s'affola il avait des images les plus horribles les unes que les autres qui passaient dans son esprit et cela l'empêcha de passer le seuil de la tente. Voldemort le tira violement et le jeta sur le petit lit en paille. **

**« Maintenant tu reste là, tu ne peux pas sortir d'ici de toute façon j'ai mis un sort que tu ne connais pas. » Expliqua durement Voldemort. **

**Sur cela le Lord sortit de sa tente laissant le blond se calmer après toute ses visions cauchemardesque. **

**' Harry viens me chercher' Pensa Draco après s'être endormit. **

** -------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** Harry vit sortir un homme de la tente, et d'instinct il su que c'était le Lord noir. **

** 'Draco est sûrement là, enfin j'espère' Pensa t-il avec espoir**

** Il avança encore de quelques mètres près de la tente, Harry connaissait très bien les faiblesses des tentes, derrière celle-ci le tissus était légèrement soulevé par le vent et Harry l'attrapa d'un geste brusque. Il entra à l'intérieur, enfin il heurta un sort de projection qui le toucha et il fut projeté à un mètre de la tente. Draco qui avait entendu du bruit s'était réveillé mais quand il avait vu le visage reconnaissable de son futur amant il en fut très heureux par contre quand il vit Harry basculer par derrière et disparaître, son sourire se fana. **

**Le sort avait fonctionné Voldemort l'avait ressentit et se redirigea vers sa tente pour voir qui était l'intrus mais ne trouva rien. Il fit le tour et ne vit rien du tout. **

**Harry s'était levé avec difficulté et s'était caché juste à temps quand il vit Voldemort de retour. Il n'avait rien de cassé heureusement il fallait qu'il soit en bon état pour se battre contre lui et libérer son amour. **

** Le brun aimait Draco, et cela depuis longtemps il en était sûr maintenant. Il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quelque chose au blond alors il décida de retourner dans son clan pour monter un plan et réussir à l'enlever sans que personne ne meure. **

**Fin du chapitre douze … Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez???? **


	14. Chapter 13

**OoOoOo Chapitre treize Plan OoOoOo **

**Note : Hum !! hum !!! Ca fait étrange mais je vais bientôt terminer cette histoire… : (dommage mais au moins mon projet serait terminé …. Et d'autre fics ajoutées… : ) j'ai un autre projet, une autre fics qui est déjà commencée depuis longtemps et que j'ai presque terminée… encore là il faudrait que je la développe plus et je veux la terminer avant de la mettre dans c'est sur Harry Potter…. Harry : Comme d'habitude quoi!...**

**Voilà Disclaimer : Part en sanglot Il…n…ne…sont…p..pas..à …moi… ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Harry qui tapote le dos de l'auteure pour la consoler… snif… **

**Note : Je sais pas si je l'ai déjà dit mais je crois que je vais faire un James/Lucius je suis pas sûr encore… je trouve ce couple vraiment très mignon je sais très bien que Lucius avait rencontré une femme pendant la petite fête mais pour une raison encore mystérieuse il va changer de bord mais il sera réticent quand James commence à le draguer… en fait je crois qu'à la fin de cette fic je vais faire un one shot de leur couple en fin ce qu'ils ressentent et comment ils sont en arrivé là parce que dans cette fic c'est sur le couple Harry et Draco que je me fixe et je vais sûrement faire un petit one shot sur le couple Ron et Hermione… Blaise et Arillia, Fabien et Ginny tous des petits one shot … MMmmmm je ferais peut-être mieux de les commencer tout de suite qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?? Comme cela vous êtes sûr de les avoirs lol… surtout pour ceux qui ont des questions à propos de ces couples… vous me direz ce que vous en pensez cela me ferait très plaisir… bonne lecture de ce chapitre treize… **

**Une question est-ce que le chiffre treize porte toujours malheur?? Dans ce chapitre je ne crois pas… lol enfin je crois… kisou**

**James et Lucius étaient retourné dans la tente du premier pour pouvoir parler, James était inquiet pour son fils et se demandait si il ne lui était pas arrivé quelque chose mais il fut soulagé quand il le vit entrer. **

**Lucius s'était levé et s'approcha du fils de la lumière. **

**« Alors Comment va Draco? » Demanda Lucius inquiet pour son fils. **

**« Je l'ai vu il était dans la tente du seigneur et j'ai pas réussit à rentrer il y avait un sort de projection. Mais il à l'air d'aller au mieux dans cette situation. » Essaya de le rassurer Harry. **

** Lucius le grand ne soupira pas de soulagement, non, même si son fils allait bien les jours n'étaient que comptés. **

** « Lucius, si vous voulez vous pouvez rester ici le temps que Draco revienne, vous n'êtes pas en état de rester seul. » Invita James voulant aider son nouvel allié. **

**Lucius accepta donc de rester mais puisqu'il n'y avait plus de tente pour le chef des démons James dû l'inviter à dormir dans la sienne. **

**' Pauvre vieux, tout ce que tu veux c'est lui.' **

** ' Tes qui toi?' Demanda James. **

**' Ta conscience espèce d'imbécile.' **

** James haussa les sourcils et haussa les épaules. **

**« Est-ce que ça va James? » Demanda Lucius inquiet pour son nouvel ami. **

**« Hum… oui je vais bien t'inquiète. » rassura James quand ils entrèrent dans la tente. **

** Il faisait très froid pour ce début d'hiver même si il n'y avait qu'une petite couche de neige. James prêta alors une peau d'ours très fournis de fourrure à Lucius qui s'emmitoufla à l'intérieur et qui s'assit près du feu alimenté par James. **

** Harry n'était pas retourné à sa tente il avait décidé d'aller se promener tranquillement près du lac où quelques souvenirs de lui et Draco faisaient surface. **

** ' J'aurais dû faire quelque chose pour lui.' Pensa tristement Harry. **

** Il aurait pu faire quelque chose, à la place après son premier échec il avait fuit et sans essayer de faire quoi que ce soit. Il soupira et retourna vers son clan après une heure de marche en solitaire. Il ne rencontra personne quand il marcha entre les tentes tout le monde était couché et dormait à poings fermés. Il était très tôt encore, Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir alors il continuait à marcher. **

**------ Dans la tente du chef de la lumière---------- **

** Les deux chefs étaient assis autour d'un feu, le même que le fils de lumière avait fait le matin même et étaient perdus tout les deux dans leurs pensées. **

**James sortit de ses pensées sombres pour observer l'homme blond. 'Il est magnifique' Pensa-t-il.**

** James était perdu, tout ces sentiments qu'il avait gardé pour sa femme ressortaient deux fois plus gros mais pour cet homme qui avant était un ennemi et comment pouvait –il arriver à aimer un homme quand il aimait sa femme plus que tout? **

**Il soupira silencieusement et se leva pour se rapprocher de Lucius. **

** Le blond releva la tête quand James s'assit près de lui pour mieux le regarder. **

**« Ca va aller Lucius, je suis sûr qu'on trouvera un moyen pour sauver ton fils. » Murmura James. **

**Le blond hocha la tête et soupira de tristesse. Il était perdu sans son fils, il venait en plus il y a un an de perdre sa femme et sa fille. Il ne méritait pas cela, il sentit que James avait mit un de ses bras autour de son cou et s'était approché un peu plus qu'il ne l'était. **

** « James. » Murmura Lucius en levant la tête. **

** Il était un peu inquiet, qu'est-ce que le chef de la lumière avait en tête se demanda t-il, mais il oublia toutes ses questions quand des lèvres chaudes entrèrent en contact avec les siennes froides. C'était un simple baiser qui devient légèrement plus appuyé et James demanda soudainement l'entrée de la bouche du démon. **

**James fut heureux de voir que Lucius ne faisait aucun geste brusque pour se dégager de son étreinte. Il continua son baiser quand ils durent se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle. **

**Ils restèrent silencieux, ne sachant guère quoi dire et était gênés comme des adolescents. **

**' James, reprends toi, tu n'es plus un ados et tu sais maintenant à quoi t'attendre.' **

**Mon vieux, ce n'est pas une femme, c'est un homme donc tu ne sais absolument pas à quoi t'attendre, Hihi.' – **

** James venait de prendre conscience de ce qui venait de se passer, il prit un peu peur mais se reprit immédiatement il était courageux. **

**Fin du chapitre treize… : ) **


	15. Chapter 14

Titre : le bien et le mal.

Note désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe sûrement nombreuse… mais je ne veux pas vous faire attendre mais pour le prochain chapitre je l'envoie corriger promis… : ) je vous rappelle que la fin approche… sûrement même le prochain chapitre… mais il y aura des séquelles sur des couples… comme Lucius/James, fabien/Ginny, Hermione/Ron, Remus et Sirius et blaise et Arilla la fille de Sirius et Remus…

Merci beaucoup pour vos nombreuse reviews qui me font très plaisir…

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tous est à Jk Rowling…

Bonne lecture!!!!!!!

Chapitre 14 : la dernière bataille va commencer ...

Harry était furieux, comment son père pouvait rester à rien faire, le chef devait préparer ses guerriers pour combattre le seigneur des ténèbres mais il semblait ne rien préparer pour la bataille.

Alors Harry avait décidé encore une fois d'essayer de sauver son amour, Draco il espérait qu'il lui avait rien arrivé depuis qu'il était venu essayer de le sauver.

Il se prépara mis des habits noir, et mit un masque qu'il avait réussi à fabriquer, il était semblables à ceux que portait les elfes noirs qui servaient le seigneur des ténèbres.

Il avait un plan, il rentrerait dans le clan des elfes noir habillé comme eux ce faisant passer par un des leurs et affronterait le seigneur.

Il mit son armure noire et prit quelques flèches qu'il avait trempé dans du poison, le seul qui pouvait tuer les elfes. Il écrit un message à son père et demanda à un des membres de son clan d'aller le lui donner. Alors il prit la route.

Cette fois-ci il n'avait pas eu besoin d'aide pour trouver le clan des elfes noirs, le chemin était encré dans sa mémoire et cela ne prit guère de temps pour y arriver.

Lucius et James étaient restés bien au chaud dans la tente silencieux n'osant pas briser la magie entre eux.

Mais les dieux semblaient être contre eux, un des membres de son clan vint les déranger simplement pour leur donner une lettre. Par contre James n'étaient pas du genre méchant remercia son ami et retourna s'asseoir auprès de Lucius.

« De qui est-elle? » Demanda Lucius.

« Mon fils. »

James déplia la lettre et la lue.

Lucius vit le visage de James devenir blanc et s'inquièta.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe James? » Demanda Lucius.

« Mon fils va encore essayer de sauver Draco, J'ai Peur Lucius qui lui arrive quelques choses et j'ai comme l'impression que mon fils ne va pas simplement libérer Draco mais aussi combattre le seigneur des ténèbres. » Murmura James.

James se leva brusquement.

« S'en est assez, nous n'allons pas attendre que le seigneur des ténèbres vienne nous tués. » 

James sortit de sa tente sans oublier de mettre sa peau d'ours blanche et se dirigea vers le centre du clan ou presque les membres du clan y étaient.

James toussa pour attirer l'attention de ses guerriers.

« ATTENTION À TOUS, NOUS DEVONS NOUS PRÉPARER POUR LA BATAILLE, ALORS JE VEUX TOUS VOUS VOIR SUR LA PLACE DANS QUINZE MINUTES PRÈS À PARTIR. »

Des cris ce fit entendre et tout le monde ce prépara.

Harry progressa rapidement vers le clans des elfes, il était déjà à la lisère de la forêt, il vit de loin un groupe de jeune adolescent habillé comme lui avec le même masque il s'incrusta et écouta attentivement.

« Je vous dit que c'est vrai, le maître à un nouvel amant, il est très beau, et la cérémonie commence tout de suite »

« Une cérémonie de quoi? » Demanda Harry.

« De mariage quoi d'autre? »

Le cœur d'Harry se serra affreusement, il suivit le petit groupe jusqu'au centre de la place et c'est là qu'il le vit. Draco habillé de façon magnifique, pantalon de tissus faite en peau de cerf et un manteau blanc que portait normalement les chefs de clan.

Voldemort était près de lui un sourire ornait son visage.

' Pas pour longtemps' Pensa amèrement Harry.

Les elfes noirs criaient des houra vive Voldemort à tout va.

Tom fit un geste de la main qui les fit tous taire.

« Je vous remercie de votre présence en ce moment merveilleux. »

« OUAISSSSSSSSSSSS »

« Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, nous avons avec nous un des plus puissant sorcier du clan des démons et je vous annonce que nous allons nous marier. »

D'autre cris ce fit entendre, Harry profita de ce moment là pour se fondre dans la foule et de bouger un peu vers l'avant.

Draco qui remarqua une silhouette élancée espérait que ce soit quelqu'un qui venait à son secours.

'Harry'

Le brun avait pu passer par derrière de la tente et y entrer. Il espérait les surprendre par derrière mais il savait qu'il était en nombre inférieur. Donc il fallait qu'il agisse très vite.

Fin du chapitre… : ) Qui dit enfin lol… la suite j'ignore quand !!!!!!!Bye bye kisou blacky


	16. Chapter 15

Le bien et le mal

Chapitre 15 la fin de la bataille

'Comment est-ce que je peux me battre seul contre eux tous?' La cérémonie avait déjà débutée, il devait agir avant que Draco soit marié avec le seigneur noir.

' La magie pourrait m'aider contre les elfes mais contre le seigneur noir j'en doute.'

Harry se mémora un des cours qu' Albus lui avait donné il y a quelques jours.

Flash Back

" Chaque sorcier à sa tactique de combat Harry, trouves celle de ton ennemi et tu le battra."

"Mais je n'ai aucune tactique de combat."

" Cela ce fait automatiquement Harry, Ne t'inquiéte pas nous allons en développer une ensemble et ensuite change la par toi-même."

Harry hocha la tête et pendant les heures qui suivirent ils s'entraînèrent à plusieurs forme de combat.

Fin du flash back

le maître de la cérémonie était devant le seigneur et Draco et avait commencé à parler.

' C'est le moment ou jamais.' Pour le peuple de la lumière ils étaient tous prêts à la bataille, ils allaient tous les surprendre.

'Il faut absolument que j'agisse tout de suite, sinon il va être trop tard.'

Harry se prépara mentalement et passa à l'attaque.

Il attaqua Voldemort par derrière avec un sort de projection l'envoyant à un mètre plus loin surprenant tout le monde.

Le coeur de Draco bondit de bonheur en voyant son sauveur, se retenant de justesse de lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser.

Pendant ce temps là le Lord noir s'était levé et s'était plaçé en position de combat.

"Je me demandais justement quand est-ce que tu allais m'affronter. Tu es venu juste à temps, j'allais marier ton ange."

Harry ne répliqua guère il lui lança un sort de sa composition que voldemort évita sans problème en faisant une pirouette.

"Je vois que vous aimez attaquer"

" Moi je vois très bien que vous aimez perdre votre temps à blablater pour rien" Harry lui lança un autre sort qui toucha l'épaule. les elfes noir firent un demi cercle autour du duel, Draco resta dans son coin n'osant pas intervenir dans le duel.

la troupe du chef de la lumière et des démons étaient enfin arrivés.

'Juste à temps' Pensa James.

Les elfes ne les avaient pas encore remarqué alors ils mirent leur plan d'action en marche. James fit un signe de tête à son premier rang et ceux-ci se mouvèrent silencieusement.

Ils tuèrent plusieurs hommes d'un coup avant que les elfes s'aperçoivent de leur présence.

Alors une bataille sanglante débuta.

Draco qui s'était caché sortit de sa cachette et commença à aider le camps de la lumière et celui des démons.

Il vit de loin son père et le père de son amoureux combattant côte à côte.

Il lança des sorts mortel et quelques uns de son invention.

Le duel d'Harry et de Voldemort ne dura pas longtemps, Harry le termina avec un simple sort de mort qui fit exploser le seigneur noir.

les deux camps cessèrent de se battre, ils regardèrent leur sauveur et l'applaudirent, même le camp des elfes noirs.

Harry essayait avec peine de reprendre son souffle, et de trouver Draco.

Il le vit allongé son ange blond sous un corps plus gros que lui.

' un géant?' Harry se précipita vers son amoureux le libéra de l'énorme personnage et le prit dans ses bras.

Une lumière bleu les entoura tout les deux, et Draco ouvrit les yeux.

" Harry." Murmura -t-il...

"Oui, c'est moi, tout est terminé mon amour, nous sommes enfin libérés du seigneur noir.' Lui annonça Harry.

Draco serra Harry contre lui l'embrassant passionnément.

Les couples présents firent de même content de voir leur moitié vivante. James et Lucius se firent plus discrets de peur de la réaction de leur clan respectif.

Les jours qui suivirent furent remplis de fête, de joie et d'amour. James et Lucius se retrouvèrent souvent seul mais n'allèrent pas plus loin que des baisers et des caresses. Lucius n'était pas prêt, il avait de la difficulté à accepter le fait qu'il aimait les hommes.

Harry et Draco furent mariés durant ces jours de liesse. Ron et Hermione qui étaient revenu pour revoir leur ami s'étaient mariés eux aussi. Fut le tour ensuite pour Blaise et Arillia.

Les jeunes couples s'épanouïrent dans leur nouvelle vie de paix et d'amour. Les deux clans Lumière et Démons n'en forment désormais plus qu'un.

Les elfes noirs devinrent des amis et plusieurs alliances se créèrent dans les siècles suivants.

Fin de l'histoire, ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants lol... je voulais pas terminer ma fic comme ça... lol...

Merci d'avoir réviewés... il manquerait plus que des one shot sur les couples... :) ça fait étrange de terminer cette fic... j'aurais jamais pensée la terminer... je veux vos commentaires sur ce chapitre et sur l'histoire merci beaucoup bye bye kisou blacky... les news sur mes fics seront dans ma bio... elles vont apparaître bientôt... : )


End file.
